The Sweeter Prize
by Stardust63
Summary: Stannis Baratheon loses the fight to take Kings Landing. But thanks to an unlikely gift from a Mockingbird, he just may win everything else.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to one of my good friends on here for helping me with this idea. We need more Stansa fics...and more younger Sansa fics as well! Understand that Davos is fine and still with Stannis in this chapter...understand that I am not going to follow the story completely. Also, I have to start off with how Sansa leaves KL...So... I hope you all enjoy this fic.

...

Battle of Blackwater

...

The sky was green and yet still the darkness was haunting the Red Keep. She could still smell the blood and wine from him on her person and to make it worse, blood was on her hands and chest. Sansa laid in her bed still, staring at the ceiling and listening to the raging battle outside of her balcony. She could hear the screams of men dying on the beach and the sickening smell of burning flesh was starting to seep through the cracks of glass doors. Just only moments before she lay in the exact same spot, Sandor Clegane laying over her with a hand upon her neck and breast with the stench he carried sticking to her body.

"I could bring you home, little bird. Would you like that?"

Sansa only looked at him and whispered, "I am safe here. Stannis will not hurt me." She swore that he placed a kissed upon her lips before he slowly stood from the bed, ripping his white cloak from his shoulders, and throwing it on top of her.

Slowly, she pulled the cloak over her and curled onto her side as she wished for sleep to claim her, praying that Stannis would be victorious. But just as she closed her eyes, a soft knock echoed through the quiet room. Sansa sat up and stared at the barred door, "Who's there?" A familiar voice hissed, "Dear girl, let me in!" Sansa quickly rolled the white cloak into a ball and pushed it under her bed, hiding it from the one person she did not want to see it.

Sansa crossed the room and unlocked the door, opening to see one of her only true friends in that horrible place. Petyr Baelish smiled and walked past her, closing the door with haste as he looked around. Sansa whispered, "What are you doing here?" He walked around teh room, making sure they were alone,

"I could ask the same as you. You should be with the Queen and the other women. You should be in safety."

He looked at the blood on her hands and neck, "What happened?" Sansa shook her head, "I-I don't know." Quickly, she changed the subject, "The Queen left us all down there by ourselves. She said that we would lose the battle and she went to find Joffrey with Tommen. Ser Ilyn Payne was there and had orders to kill me if Stannis won." Petyr seemed to be deaf to her words as he grabbed her bloody hands and looked at them, "Whose blood is this?" Sansa shook her head, "I don't know, honestly, it is not mine, Lord Baelish." He sighed and dropped her hands,

"You know I care for you, dear girl."

"Is that why you are here?"

His smiled turned a bit sinister as he hushed his voice, "I've come to get you out of here. Do you hear what is happening, Sansa?" He silenced himself for a moment so she could listen to the screaming and the bloodshed happening just below the balcony. He turned and began to grab things from her vanity such as oils, her small collection of jewels given to her by the King, and then his eyes turned to her wooden chest. Sansa watched him open it and pull a few choice gowns and stuff them into a large sack.

She walked to him, "What are you doing?" Without looking at her, Petyr hissed, "I thought it was obvious. I am helping you pack quickly so we can leave before the battle is over." Sansa shook her head, "I'm not leaving! When Stannis wins this battle-"

"Stannis is not going to win you pretty little fool. Sansa, look at me."

Sansa did as she was told and Petyr tied the sack shut, "Stannis cannot win this war, my child, because half of his ships have been blown to bits. If you stay here, you will surely die." Sansa said not another word as he tossed a cloak at her and grabbed her arm, "Come with me and stay silent." It was all happening so fast, but Sansa knew she could trust her dear friend, couldn't she? He opened the door as Sansa finished clasping her cloak, "What about the guards?" Petyr looked both ways down the hall and whispered, "None walk these halls tonight, Sansa, they are all protecting the Queen or are fighting in the battle." He pushed her into the hallway gently and Sansa's footing caught on something, making her trip and fall into the wall. When she looked down, she held back a scream.

On the floor was the body of one of the handmaidens that would help her dress in the mornings. Sansa covered her mouth and shook her head, "What have you done? Surely they will find her!" Petyr put his finger to his lips and silenced her, "How would it look if you went missing and your room was left with items missing? They would come after us and eventually find us. Do you think I wish for us to be caught?" The sight of the dead girl was making Sansa's stomach turn, but she watched as Petyr lifted the lifeless, but small body, into his arms and carried her to the bed. When Sansa had returned to her room earlier, she had lit a single lantern to light the room just dim enough to see.

Petyr picked up the lantern and Sansa watched him drop it onto the bed, the blankets instantly catching fire from the oil and flame. It was then, just as Petyr rushed from the room, that she remembered the doll her father had given her before his death. In haste, she pushed past Petyr and ran into the room as the flames began to build from the bed to the curtains. Her eyes finally found the doll sitting on the vanity and she grabbed it before wrapping it in her cloak to keep it safe.

"We have to go now, for once they see the flames, they will rush to this side of the castle."

And then they were off.

Petyr carried were sack of items while Sansa held his hand with a hood on her head. They ran as fast as they could down the steps and out of doors Sansa seemed to not remember. The whole way down the steps and through rooms, Sansa was questioning why she did not just leave with Sandor. They would already be out of Kings Landing by now and safe, but Sandor would not have been as smart as Petyr. She was not sure how they reached the stables or how they did not get caught, but they did make it and Sansa was sitting upon a horse in no time. When Petyr mounted behind her, he whispered, "You had to grab that doll, didn't you?" Sansa smiled to herself and whispered, "It is all I have left of my father."

He pretended not hear her and soon they were off. As they rode to the side gates, guards rode up on horses beside them, which Sansa panicked about. Petyr calmed her, "They work for me, Sansa. They will escort us to where we need to go." He looked up at the gate guard, "Open the gate!" The guards looked down at them, "No one shall enter nor exit, my Lord." They eyed the hooded figure in front of Lord Baelish on the horse, but Petyr kept his composure, "I have orders from the Queen to remove this sick woman from the castle during the battle, as no Maester's are able to help her."

Sansa could not believe it, but his lie had worked on the guards. The sight of Kings Landing disappearing behind her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

...

He knew he was being defeated, but Stannis still fought bravely. In the end, he and his men boarded one of the last remaining ships and as they sailed away to the cheers of Joffrey's men, Davos mumbled, "A defeat will not be good for the future, your grace." Stannis growled, "Don't you think I know that?" He threw his sword onto the deck and walked off, but Davos kept behind him.

"You do know that the Stark girl is there? She is a prisoner in the castle and she may have been-"

Stannis looked at him, "I can't be everyone's hero, Davos. Melisandre has spoken of the girl and I know how important she is to our cause, but I will not storm the castle just to save her. I am doing it to take my throne back." He walked below deck then, taking to his drink as they rode the sea to safety.

...

Almost like a 'pilot' chapter for this story. A bit of Petyr in the beginning, but soon we'll get more into the Sansa/Stannis. I hope you have enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story! Thank you again to my fanfic bestie for helping me with the title and so much more. This chapter is chock full of goodies, so enjoy.'

...

I'm Dead

...

For two days they traveled off the Kings Road, making sure not to be seen by guards of the King. On their first night away from Kings Landing, Sansa and Petyr sat in silence around a small fire while their guards tended to the horses. Her savior eyed her and finally questioned,

"Do you think by now they found your burnt body and rang the bells?"

Sansa chose her next words carefully, "Joffrey wouldn't care enough to ring those bells for me. I am nothing but a traitors daughter-" Petyr stood and moved to her in a moment, ""No, dear girl, you are something much more. You are Sansa Stark and a Lady of the North. Your brother is King of the North." Sansa stopped staring at the fire and showed her curiosity to Petyr, "What do you mean?" Petyr smiled and removed a piece of parchment from his coat, "Read it." Her eyes trailed the scroll on the parchment and they widened with what she read.

Her smile became big, "The people made him King of the North! Oh, Lord Baelish, how wonderful!" He did not wish to ruin her excitement, for Petyr knew that it was not as wonderful as Sansa imagined. But none of that mattered now, since they would be arriving at their destination in just a day or so.

...

Sansa had questioned where they were going on several occasions, but each time she asked, Petyr would simply say, "Don't worry of your destination, my dear, worry about if we will make it."

It was day three that they made it an inn. Sansa sighed in relief, "Can we stay there? I promise not to speak or show my hair-" Petyr held up his hand, "Speak no more, Sansa, you must bathe and change your gown." He dismounted and soon helped her from the front of his saddle. When they walked into the small inn, Sansa kept her head down and had to hold her sleeve to her nose at the horrible smell. She listened closely as Petyr whispered to the innkeeper,

"I need one room for me and my daughter."

The innkeeper looked over Petyr's shoulder at the child behind him and gave a grunt, "Aye, we have a room for ya. Would you like a bath for the girl?" Petyr nodded, "Yes, the hottest water you can get and the cleanest sheets." Petyr looked every bit the Lord he was and Sansa knew the gown she was wearing and the fabric of the cloak would give her away, but he grabbed her upper arm and began to lead her up a staircase. She listened as the innkeeper spoke,

"Have you heard the news then?"

Petyr chuckled, "I'm afraid we've been on the road for quite awhile, what is the news?" Sansa bit her lip as she heard, "Kings Landing had that battle and King Joffrey won. Stannis Baratheon retreated with his tail between his legs and with only half the men he arrived with. But that ain't all..." He trailed off as he unlocked the inn door, "A fire broke out in the palace and the girl that died was a Lord's daughter. Forgot the name, but she was the Kings betrothed."

Sansa squeaked as Petyr pushed her into the room, "Thank you for that information, innkeeper. Send up the bath." He closed the door in his face and looked at Sansa. She removed her hood, "It-It worked?" Petyr nodded and before she got too excited, he stopped her, "That is only one part of my plan. Sit down, my girl, its time you know where I am bringing you."

...

"The Stark girl is dead."

Stannis looked over his shoulder from his place in front of the fireplace and said nothing. Davos sighed, "Your grace, do you understand this-" Melisandre walked into the room and smirked, "I suppose you have heard the news?" Stannis gave a grunt, "Yes, I've heard. What does it have to do with me?" Davos growled, "Had you taken Kings Landing that night, the Stark girl would have been safe! If you want the North, you have to do the right thing. The Starks are dying out, your grace, now only the mother and eldest son lives." Melisandre simply sat back and watched the two men before her. Stannis turned to Davos,

"Exactly, the eldest son is alive. The northern people have claimed him as their King and he accepted. We must meet with him. What would the Stark girl have been good for?"

Melisandre cleared her throat and spoke, "My King, the Stark girl would have been a good- how do I say it- prize for you. You could have negotiated with Robb Stark and their mother." Stannis growled, "And now she is dead. We will move on and speak with Robb Stark without her." The Red Witch walked to him and leaned close to his ear, "Not as dead as you thought."

...

Sansa's mouth was open as she watched Petyr pace the room. He was just finishing his explanation on why he took her from Kings Landing. Petyr paused, "Do you understand? Sure, your brother is alive, but your brother is a proud man and his status is high at this moment. He has married someone he should have not even glanced at and now he is skipping around the North building an army for himself. Robb thinks he will win alone, but should he accept an offer from Stannis Baratheon, surely they would fight well together."

"But-You-You saved me to sell me?"

Petyr sighed and went to one knee in front of her, "To sell you? No, I would never sell you, Sansa. Your father believed that Stannis is the rightful King of the realm. Surely in the present you don't still think Joffrey is?" Sansa shook her head, "No, my father was right about Joffrey, he is no King." She frowned and bowed her head, "I don't want to be sold off-"

She felt him grab her hand, "And you won't be. Listen to me, Sansa. Bringing you to Dragonstone is the safest thing I can do for you. I can't bring you to your brother and mother, not yet. You are the eldest Stark daughter and such a beauty at that. Your beauty will make men fall to their knees and weep as your eyes will make swords fall. Stannis Baratheon is like any other man, Sansa, and with you in his safety, you will become just what you deserve." Sansa went to ask him what he meant, but he stood again and looked outside, "The night has come and the moon is quite high. You will bathe tonight and dress in your best gown tomorrow. Get some sleep, Sansa." She closed her eyes as he bent down and kissed her brow, the kiss soft and wet, leaving a chill down her spine.

Sansa was still young and although flowered, still very innocent. That night, as Petyr slept on the floor, Sansa laid awake with nothing better to do than stare at the ceiling. She kept on asking herself what Stannis Baratheon would want with her, as he is already married and has a young daughter. She could not quite understand why Robb wouldn't want to work with Stannis, since their father believed heavily in his right. But if Robb would not work with Stannis, then she knew that she could, but only if that meant she could go home.

The young woman would learn soon enough that not only would Robb not take Stannis' offer, but she was in for a long journey home.

...

I hoped you enjoyed that. I will be skipping to Joffrey/Cersei realizing Sansa is gone and taking out the plans to kill Robb, while Sansa arrives at Dragonstone! also, no Tyrion in this, as he has nothing to do with Sansa from where I took off with this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the great reviews once again! I can't believe how much I love this pairing! Skipping ahead again in this chapter, you'll see that here and there.

...

Dragons

...

 ** _"I will surely die on this ship."_**

This was Sansa's thought as she held onto the siding of the ship Petyr and herself had boarded only minutes ago. The ship left port just then and sailed on the choppy and stormy water, heading towards their one destination; Dragonstone. She could feel herself becoming nauseous as the ship crashed against a wave and as Sansa placed a hand upon her belly to calm herself, Petyr spoke from behind,

"Don't get sick now, my Lady, you wouldn't want to ruin your prettiest gown."

Sansa thought she should and could stay mad at Lord Baelish for what he was doing, but surely traveling on the road for too long would give her away. She shook her head, "How long until we reach land?" Sansa heard her savior chuckle and his boots clicked on the wood as he walked to her right side, "Not too long, perhaps an hour if we don't sink-" He glanced at her and saw a look of horror on her face, "We will make land just fine, Sansa. Now, look at me." She nodded and did as she was told, standing straight and looking him dead in the eyes. Petyr reached a hand forward and grasped her chin, "You will be presented to Stannis Baratheon soon and you must remember who you are."

Confusion was all that clouded Sansa's mind, "I-I am Sansa Stark-"

"No! You are not just Sansa Stark. You the other half to getting the North to rally behind Stannis Baratheon. But what is the most important thing?"

Sansa smiled, "That I am safe from the Lannister's." Petyr nodded, "They think you are dead and gone now, Sansa, perhaps even buried that handmaidens body in the Kings Wood, maybe even sent it to Winterfell to the Stark crypts." Would they do that? Would they even care about whether or not her body make it to her home? Sansa thought of the poor girl who was probably about her age, the poor handmaiden that died at the hand of Petyr Bealish just to save her own life.

"The sun will be setting soon. We will arrive to the beaches while its dark."

...

"What do we do now? The girl is dead and we have nothing. My brother, your son, is out there being held by the Stark boy-"

Cersei sipped her wine and tried to hold back her drunken tears in front of her father, but Tywin growled, "Whose fault is that? You left the holding chamber that night and Sansa Stark escaped to her room. Now, because of you and your drunken escapades, your brother will die." Tywin watched his daughter slowly lower her glass to the table, "Die? No, no, he cannot die. Jaime cannot and will not be killed! Father, surely you would not allow it? Please, I beg of you to-to-"

"What is all this blubbering?"

Joffrey walked into the council room with a frown on his young face and took a seat at the head of the table. Cersei and Tywin looked at him and Joffrey shrugged and hissed, "What? Do you have any information to share with me?" Cersei sniffed and smiled, "My son, my King, with the unexpected death of Sansa Stark, your uncle Jaime is in a bitter situation." Joffrey stared at his mother for a moment and snorted, "My betrothed is dead and you care for nothing other than uncle Jaime? Mother, other than uncle Jaime, do you know what else we should be focused on? Killing Robb Stark!" He began to shout,

"Am I the only one that can see that? They all have traitors blood and I want all of the Starks dead!"

Tywin rolled his eyes, "You can't kill every single Stark, your grace. The youngest girl is missing, but not yet found dead. Until we have proof-" Joffrey stood, "Did you not hear me, grandfather? I said I want Robb Stark dead! I am the King and I make the orders!" Tywin stood slowly and looked down at his grandson, "Saying you are a King will not make you more powerful than you believe you are. Do not worry about Robb Stark, your grace, I will take care of it." Tywin left the room with his back straight, standing tall even after insulting the King. Cersei said nothing as she took a moment to take to her glass of wine and thinking of her brother and lover.

...

The night was dark, but just in the distance Sansa could see large torch light flickering up to the sky. Her legs were shaky as Petyr helped her into a small row boat, but her eyes never left the dark outline of a castle in the distance. The water bobbed the tiny boat up and down before finally they made it close enough that she could see the castle in the dark. Her eyes traveled upwards and kept going until she finally saw the top. Sansa could remember being a small child, reading about Dragonstone in the many books she had. She knew as much as it once belonged to the Targaryens, and that the outside and inside would be ornate with large dragon sculptures. She was in true awe of everything she saw at that moment, the dragon looking out at the sea, the hard stone standing for so many years.

Petyr looked at how Sansa was looking up at the castle in wonder, "A strong castle, my Lady, just as strong as the King inside." Sansa glanced over her shoulder at him but said nothing.

It wasn't long before they reached the shore of the beach where Petyr lifted Sansa from the boat and placed her back on her feet. As the man that brought them to shore went to leave, Sansa grabbed Petyr's arm, "Shouldn't someone escort us?" Petyr chuckled, "I'm afraid our presence will be quite a surprise to Stannis Baratheon, Sansa." Petyr took her arm and began to walk with her up the sandy beach and to the rock steps, of which they would climb to Sansa's new home.

But as the pair began their long trek up to the castle, Melisandre stood on her balcony, watching as the two cloaked figures made their way to the castle. She smirked and turned to the guard that accompanied her, "Awaken the King. Tell him he has unexpected guests."

...

A bit short on this chapter, but just think, Sansa and Stannis will meet in the next and petyr will finally leave!


	4. Chapter 4

Picking up from my last chapter...

...

My King

...

Sansa could not see where she was stepping as Petyr grabbed her hand and lifted her up onto a large boulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her still and he whispered, "Now, what is that face for?" Sansa smirked and could not help but complain, "I am tired and I smell of sea water, Lord Baelish." He chuckled and gestured to the stone steps before them, "Those steps will lead up to the castle. I want you to stay behind me, but keep up. Do you understand?" Her nod assured him she understood and he began to lead her up the steps to the large black castle in the night. She was unsure of how long it took them to reach the top, but when the large iron doors were in front of her, Sansa sighed in relief.

Petyr raised his hand and grabbed the knocker, slamming it with all of his strength before two guards pushed the door open. One of them eyed Petyr and the hooded figure behind him. He sneered, "Who are you and what do you want?" Petyr smiled, "I am Lord Petyr Baelish. I need to see King Stannis Baratheon." Even knowing who he was, they eyed Petyr,

"The King is asleep-"

"I bring a gift for the King."

He back up and reached for Sansa's hair under her hood, which was in a braid, and pulled it forward gently, showing the men the hair of fire. As if her hair was explanation enough, they nodded and moved aside, "The throne room is down the hall." Sansa lifted her head and glanced down the long hallway, how dark it was, and when she sniffed, she could smell something like a low fire burning. Petyr pushed her forward and the two began their trek down the hallway, the sound of clanking metal and men talking coming from the direction they were walking. Sansa looked at him, "Why did you show them my hair?"

"You have the most beautiful red hair in Westeros, Sansa. All men, no matter their rank and stature, know that kissed by fire hair is the rarest of them all."

Sansa nodded and whispered, "You are such a smart man, Lord Baelish. Yet, I fear that my hair will not matter when I am standing before the King, will it?" Petyr stopped in his tracks and held Sansa back with an arm, "Hush. Do you hear that?" Sansa listened closely and heard a woman's voice echoing from down the hallway. She nodded in silence and began to walk towards the voice, leaving Petyr behind. He watched her closely to see where she would go, and he knew that the voice would lead straight to the throne room. Sansa leaned against the wall next to the large doors, listening as the voice calmed,

"Having such a presence in this castle will surely bring us good fortune, Lord of Light. I praise your-"

Melisandre paused and smiled, "I can feel her here. Come in, child, you have nothing to fear." Sansa did not move from outside the doorway, but held her a hand over her mouth to calm her breathing. Again, the woman called for her, "I said to come in, girl, do not make me tell you once more." Sansa was about to step into the room when Petyr grabbed her arm and held her back, "You must be careful around her, Sansa, she is the Red Witch." Melisandre watched as two figures walked into the room, a hooded girl being led by a smirking man. She raised an eyebrow, "No need for introductions, for I know that pin upon your breast. Lord Petyr Baelish, I have not seen you since you were just a child." Petyr frowned slightly as if reliving a memory before he regained his composure.

Petyr bowed his head, "Melisandre, you have not aged a day." She smiled and walked down the throne steps to them, "You flatter, my Lord." Her eyes fell on Sansa and she sighed, "You may take off your hood, my child, you shall not fear anyone in this castle." Sansa removed her hood and whispered, "Not even you?" Melisandre could have danced in the moonlight pouring into the room at her question, but she giggled instead, "Such a bright child just as I knew you would be!"

"They are in here, your grace."

All in the room looked up at the throne where a guard was leading Stannis to. Sansa gasped and bowed her head, her eyes still trying to catch a glimpse at the so called King that was defeated by Joffrey. Petyr cleared his throat and waited until Stannis was in his small throne before he spoke. Stannis sat slowly, the last week bearing heavily on his mind, making his exhausted. He looked down at Petyr and rolled his eyes, "What do you want, Ser? Are you my supposed visitor of the night?" Petyr smirked and gestured to the pin on her breast, "Your grace, if it would please you to look upon my house sigil-"

"Lord Petyr Baelish. You are truly not someone I expected to see in my home."

Petyr smirked and stepped forward, "Ah, but is this truly your home? You were so close to triumph, your grace, it is a shame you did not defeat the boy King." Stannis sat straight in his throne as Melisandre took her place beside him, "Have you come here to mock me? You, of all people, a worm of Kings Landing and to the Lannisters?" Petyr shook his head and let the insult fall onto deaf ears, "Oh, I would never mock you, your grace. I have brought you something, a gift if you will." Stannis cocked an eyebrow, but his face stayed the same with its tired expression. Sansa listened to all that was happening before her, amazed that he did not even question her presence until Petyr mentioned her. She felt his hand touched her lower back, urging her forward and slowly she put one foot in front of the other.

Stannis looked at the girl before them and scoffed, "I do not take to whores, Lord Baelish." Petyr chuckled and placed a hand under Sansa's chin, raising it up so they could all see her. For a moment, the room was silent, before finally Melisandre placed a hand upon Stannis' shoulder, "Your grace, perhaps you are too tired to realize who this child is-"

He raised his hand to silence her and stared down at the girl in front of him. Her fire red hair was shining in the torch light of the room, her eyes a shocking blue and noticeable from where she stood. He thought he knew this child, but Stannis was unsure. He leaned forward in his seat and summoned her, "Come here, girl." Sansa looked at Petyr to say something, but he nodded and gave her another push, not wanting her to displease the King. Sansa walked up the few steps to Stannis and stood before him with large eyes. He looked up at her slightly from where he sat and seemed to be mesmerized by her innocence and beauty.

Petyr smiled at this meeting and finally introduced her, "Your grace, before you stands Sansa Stark, the eldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark." At those words, Sansa could see Stannis' eyes become slightly larger and then go back to normal as he slowly leaned back in his throne. Suddenly, he stood from the throne and looked down at Petyr, "Sansa Stark is dead-"

Sansa, in fear of Petyr getting in trouble, spoke out, "I am not! Lord Baelish saved my life during the Battle of Blackwater and I truly stand before you." Melisandre smirked from behind the King's back and watched as Stannis looked down at the child he thought dead. He slowly nodded, "Alright." Sansa bowed her head as he walked past her as respect to the King and listened to him chuckle, "Lord Baelish, quite the gift, but I suppose you expect something in return."

"Just your hospitality."

"Lady Stark!"

Sansa turned around, almost becoming dizzy from the speed at which she did and saw that it was Stannis that called for her. She walked down the steps to him and watched as he held out his hand, "Shall we speak over a hot meal?" The mention of a hot meal made her excited, but the fact that he wished to speak with her made her nervous. Slowly she nodded her head, "I would love to." As she followed Stannis and Petyr Baelish down the hallway, Sansa began to chew her lower lip as she saw Stannis keep looking back at her. She stopped, however, to stare at a painting upon the wall when she saw it was a young man about her age, holding a bow in his hands while leaning against an old oak. His eyes were dark and his hair long, which Sansa found interesting.

"What are you looking at, girl."

The hand that touched her shoulder gave it a squeeze and she jumped and looked up to see an older man with a long beard. His eyes smiled but his voice was serious, "Keep walking." Sansa nodded and quickly followed the group ahead to her first hot meal in weeks.

...

I'm sorry it took so long but here is another fantastic chapter. More Stannis/Sansa interaction in the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Picking up from the last chapter. Stannis just met Sansa and now they must talk...hmmm...enjoy!

...

Talks of Home

...

The silence was quite unbearable as the group sat at the long dinner table, waiting for their food to be served. Sansa watched as Petyr poured her a glass of wine and placed it in front of her, "Drink, Sansa, the sea has made you pale." She heard Stannis chuckled from her left and she quickly glanced at him before he questioned, "So, I assume that Lady Stark is not one to travel by sea?" Sansa smiled and shook her head,

"Unfortunately, your grace, I was quite ill for most of our trip here."

Stannis watched as she took a sip of her wine and then he turned his attention to Petyr, "Lord Baelish, you expect me to accept Lady Stark as a gift?" Petyr nodded and as he responded, their food was served, "Your grace, Sansa Stark is the key to the future of Westeros. Now, whether or not you see that right now, her brother is fighting a war on his own, but with you by his side and your men behind him, truly the throne would be yours." Stannis looked over his shoulder at Davos, of whom was standing near the doorway listening to everything. Stannis nodded, "And you believe that because I have his sister, Robb Stark will fight this war with me?"

The nod of Petyr's head answered his question and all began to eat their meals. Only moments later, Sansa cleared her throat, "Pardon me, but your grace, what Petyr forgets to mention is the fact that my brother is doing quite well on his own. He has my mother by his side, giving him advice, and he is trying hard to avenge our fathers death." She paused and stared at Stannis in the eyes, "I mean no harm by my words, but truthfully, I do not see Robb fighting for your right to the throne."

Petyr pinched her leg under the table and hissed, "Be quiet."

Stannis put down his glass of wine and cleared his throat as he leaned forward in his seat. He stared at her, making her squirm before he finally questioned, "Avenge your father's death? Was it not you that caused his death?" Sansa frowned, "What?" Stannis smirked and leaned forward just a bit more to explain, "You were so loyal to the Lions that it blinded the obvious in front of you. Let me ask you this, my Lady, why did you stay? Did you want to? I suppose the idea of pretty boy Kings made you-" Sansa stood from her seat, "How dare you! I didn't WANT to stay-" Stannis continued, "Your father was a true believer in my cause and yet even after he tried to prove Joffrey's false claim, you let them lock him away. You sat pretty in your chambers, singing songs with your maidens while Ned Stark was rotting away."

Sansa shook her head as she began to cry, "No, no I did not. Cersei-Joffrey- they told me that if I didn't agree with them, if I didn't speak against my father, they would..." She looked at Petyr who was remaining quiet, his eyes staring at the wall.

"They would what?"

"I am a traitors daughter."

Stannis laughed then, making Sansa turn red in anger and upset, "A traitors daughter? How stupid are you truly? Sansa Stark, your father was beheaded and if I heard correct, he was beheaded because you told him to confess that he was a traitor to the crown!" Sansa was near hysteria as he finished and he noticed her knuckles turning white as she held onto the table to keep herself standing. Through her tears, she shouted, "You mocked me once, never do it again! I died that day! That horrible day when my father was killed before me. I have been tortured mentally and physically by Joffrey and his mother, told what to do, how to do it."

She watched as he leaned back in his seat, "You are a horrible man." Without another word, Sansa turned and fled from the dining hall, leaving the men in the room quite baffled and amused. Stannis looked at Petyr and smirked as he raised his glass, "I accept your gift, Petyr Baelish." Petyr smiled and raised his own glass, "Enjoy, your grace."

...

Neither Petyr or Stannis went after her, but the older man who she encountered in the hall did. Davos found her curled up on the floor in her lovely gown, her sobbing quite evident as he got closer. He chuckled as he knelt beside her, "Hush that crying, girl." Sansa jumped and looked up at him before she sniffed, "What do you want, Ser?" He sighed, "Off the floor with you, my Lady." He grabbed her hands and she reluctantly let him lead her back onto her feet. Davos cleared his throat and looked down at her, "Let me give you a bit of advice, my Lady, since you are so eager to stay here. When it comes to Stannis Baratheon, do not challenge him. He is a man who enjoys a good challenge and his competition will not win." Sansa frowned,

"Well, Ser, as a Stark, it is also in my nature to not back down from such challenges. What he said in there about me-about my father- it is unforgivable."

Davos nodded, "Agreed, but if you wish to live here in peace and safety, you will have no choice by to forgive and forget. Besides, my Lady, his grace is quite enjoyable to be around once you know him a bit more."

...

As Davos brought Sansa to her new chambers, Stannis and Petyr walked down the halls side by side, talking of what was to come. Petyr explained, "Understand that the child has been locked away for so long, she is not exactly used to the travel. Perhaps she is just tired-" Stannis laughed and looked at Lord Baelish, "My Lord, do not make excuses. She is a Stark and deep down I know them to have fire in their bellies. Worry not about her when you leave, after her display tonight, I doubt she will act the same again." Stannis thought of Sansa and how she stood up to him, just the thought of her standing before him that way nearly made him hard. He had only just met the girl, but at the age of ten and three, she was just flowered and lovely.

"I will leave at first light in the morning without a word to her. I find that leaving without goodbye would be best. Shall I leave a note?"

Stannis was interrupted from his horrid thoughts and he gave a nod, "Leave it with Melisandre and she will give it to Lady Stark in the morning." They stopped at the room Petyr would be sleeping in and Stannis question, "Lord Baelish, before you retire answer me this." He thought for a moment, "Why did you truly bring her here?" Petyr smirked and gave a simple answer, "For the good of Westeros, your grace. Sansa must always be safe, for if she is harmed and lost, then what chance do any of us have?"

Without another word, he left Stannis alone in the hall to think on the words he had just heard. What good could she bring to Westeros? How could he play such a role in her safety?

...

Anddd that is the end of that. I hope you have all enjoyed thus far! Thank you for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Not quite the greatest first impression, but you will be happy to know that their next meeting will not be as horrible. EDIT: Thanks to TommyGinger for the recommendations

...

Alone

...

Sansa sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she stared out the window in her chambers. It was only an hour ago that she awoke to find a note on her bed from Petyr Baelish.

 _My dearest Sansa,_

 _Goodbyes have never been easy for me. When you read this note, I will have been gone for several hours, already on land and riding back to my home. Fear not, my Lady, for I am only a raven away should you ever need me. Stannis Baratheon is a good man, Sansa, but your unfortunate display last night may have caused you to see a different side. Understand that Dragonstone is your home now. Take care of yourself and be calm._

 _Love, Petyr Baelish_

With one last look out at the rough sea, Sansa pushed herself away from the window and began to prepare herself for the day ahead. She was alone now, all alone in a castle of people she did not know. A knock on the door removed her from such thoughts and she watched as an older woman entered carrying a tray, "Good morning, my Lady!" The woman was plump and she had straw like hair falling out from under her cap. Sansa wiped her face free of tears and gave a fake smile,

"Good Morning."

She watched as the cover of the tray was removed and on it she saw small bottles filled with clear liquids, a mirror, and brush. Sansa walked over to the table and questioned, "What is all this?" The handmaiden smiled, "The King requested I bring these to you as a kind welcome. On behalf of us here in the castle, we hope you enjoy living here for however long." Sansa truly smiled at those words, "That is very kind of you, thank you."

"Marlene, leave the poor girl alone to dress."

Both women looked to the doorway and saw Melisandre standing there, "I'm sorry, my Lady." Marlene looked at Sansa once more before departing from the room, leaving Sansa alone with Melisandre. Sansa looked at her, "The King sent these?" The Witch nodded, "Oh, yes. Lord Baelish recommended that if he wished to be kind, you would enjoy these. Go on, smell them." Sansa picked one of the tray and opened the cork, a smell of rich lavender filling the air around her. She smiled as she sniffed, memories of home coming to her in an instant, of how her mother would wash her hair with lavender oils and milk soap. She sighed when Melisandre spoke,

"Sansa, from what I understand you did not have a good night with Stannis."

Sansa shook her head, "He was quite rude, barbaric with the way he spoke of my father and myself. I-I can't stand-" Melisandre took the lavender bottle from the girls hand, "Never mind that. It is a new day and we have to prepare you for the King." Her smile was dark and it made Sansa nervous, but she allowed her to help her dress.

...

"She's just a child."

Stannis smirked and looked at Davos, "Yes, I can see that, but what else do I see?" He waited for an answer but never received one, so with a heavy sigh he placed down the parchments he was holding, "She is not only a child, but a flowered one at that. Don't you see my advantage? Every Lord in Westeros would take her for their wife, probably do horrible things to her, but here, she is safe and within my grasp." Davos nodded, "You speak true, your grace, but as your friend, I have to warn you that if you-"

Melisandre entered with a laugh and loudly stated, "The girl is absolutely lovely!" Both men stood from their seats before Stannis pressed on, "You did not bother her this morning, did you?" She shook her head, "I dressed her in a fine gown of blue, helped her with her hair, and- don't look at me like that, my King, I simply helped her realize that this is her home now."

...

Sansa took a deep breath as she waited outside of the room Melisandre took her to. She stood with her back against the wall, watching as guards and handmaidens walked by, them giving her a glance and a nod of the head, her doing the same. The door opened after several moments and Sansa quickly turned, bumping into the broad chest of a man. She gasped, "Oh! Ser-"

"Davos, my Lady, call me Davos."

She smiled, " _Ser_ Davos. I did not know you would be with the King this morning." He chuckled, "I am the Kings closest friend and adviser, my Lady, you will see me with him quite often. Now, however, it is your turn." Melisandre walked out next and she gestured inside the room, "Stannis will see you now." It all happened so fast and before she knew it, Sansa was standing before Stannis, alone, and quite nervous. She quickly went into a curtsy and bowed her head, waiting for something to happen. He was the first to speak, "Would you like to sit, my Lady?" Sansa looked up and nodded, "Yes, please." She waited as Stannis offered her a seat and helped her sit down. The room was quiet as he walked around her and took a seat behind a large desk before her. Stannis cleared his throat,

"Let me be the first to say I regret our meeting from last night. Although I will not apologize for what was said, I suppose you expect me to mention it. What I said-was inexcusable, especially with it being your first night here."

Sansa felt like a weight was lifted off of her and she gave a smile, "I-I thank you, your grace."

With those words, Sansa and Stannis spoke for what seemed like hours. She explained what had happened to her in her time with Joffrey while Stannis spoke about the Battle of Blackwater. The two came to an understanding for their position at the moment, how she was now Stannis' ward and would be kept safe in Dragonstone. Sansa asked about his family, how they would take the news of Sansa being there. At the mention of them, he grew cold, "Mind nothing of them, Sansa, as of now your safety is more important. You will see my wife about the castle, but do not mind her."

As she left their meeting, Stannis brought her hand to his lips and left a kiss upon it, "You are a lovely woman, my Lady, and should you need anything, just request it." Neither of them saw Selyse walking down the hall and when she saw the exchange, she was quite surprised to see Sansa.

...

Sansa spent her evening sitting in front of the fire in her chambers, reading books, and humming songs. She was trying her best to keep her mind off of her new home and of Petyr Baelish leaving her behind. Even though she was only ten and three, she felt more mature in her position.

"Who are you?"

Sansa looked up from her place on the floor and saw a woman with long brown hair looking down at her. Her hair was not brushed and kept with care, your face looked tired, and she seemed angry. She knew of this woman being Lady Selyse, Stannis' wife and she knew that sooner or later they would meet. Sansa quickly stood from in front of the fire and smoothed out her gown of any wrinkles before going into a deep curtsy, "I-I'm sorry, your grace, I was unsure of when I would meet you-"

"I asked who you were."

The two looked at one another for a long time before Sansa finally answered, "I am Sansa Stark, your grace. I am the daughter of-" Selyse scoffed, "Oh, child, I know who your parents were. What are you doing here? An orphan." Sansa frowned, "I was brought here for protection. Stannis promised Petyr Baelish to keep me safe."

"My _husband_ never mentioned you."

The young woman before her tried to explain, "We arrived just last night. He didn't know."

"Your grace?"

They looked back and saw Davos in the doorway, "Your grace, the princess is asking for you." She shook her head, "Tell her to read her books, Davos, I am busy." He persisted, "Your grace, I assure you that it would be best to see her tonight." Selyse barely went to see Shireen, but every once in a while she would for only moments. Selyse nodded, "Very well." She leaned closer to Sansa, "Until our next meeting, Sansa Stark." As she left, Sansa let out a breath and looked at her savior, "Thank you, Ser Davos. I was unsure of what to say." He smiled from the doorway, "Do not worry of her, my Lady."

As he left, she went back to her spot on the floor, staring at the flames and trying to wonder what she has gotten herself into.

...

I hope you have all enjoyed! Reviews, fave, whatever! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I want to skip ahead in this chapter a bit. In the last, we had an understanding between Sansa and Stannis, a meeting between Sansa and Selyse and more. I feel like I want to skip two weeks ahead in this one. Enjoy.

...

Time gone by

...

Two Weeks Later...

In the next two weeks, Sansa found herself becoming comfortable in the presence of Stannis and the others. After speaking with him privately that night, she found it easier to be around him, to understand how he ran his own domain. It was the meeting with his wife that plagued her mind the most, however. She would purposefully try to stay away from her in the halls, stay in her chambers during the day to read books, and practice her writing. At ten and three, she had quite the age difference from Selyse, and Sansa knew that would cause them to not get along among other things.

She did not see much of Stannis over the last few weeks, however, it was making her curious as to what he was doing. Melisandre made Sansa nervous, but the two would walk together in the halls, her telling Sansa of Dragonstone while Sansa spoke of Winterfell. In her spare time, Davos would escort her to meals and wherever she needed to go in the castle.

"Did you hear me, my dear?"

Sansa looked up at Ser Davos and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Ser Davos, I was miles away..." She trailed off as they passed the painting that caught her eye on the night she arrived. She stopped and walked back to it, staring up at it as though it held the secrets to all she didn't know. Her eyes met the figures eyes in the painting, "Who is this?" Her thought came out as a question to Davos, "Ah, I see this has captured your attention." She turned and questioned, "I remember seeing this when I arrived here, but I never knew-"

Davos nodded, "It is the last remaining portrait of the King as a lad." Sansa looked at the painting and gasped, "This is the King?" The portrait of Stannis Baratheon looked down at her, his long black hair about his shoulders showing that he was a true Baratheon by blood and name. Davos smiled, "A handsome lad, wouldn't you agree? I met him late in life, but I always believed that perhaps he was the one that was favored as a child before Robert." Sansa took her eyes off of the painting,

"Favored? Robert Baratheon did not believe so. Look what he did to him."

"Yes, look at what he did."

Melisandre entered from the shadows, "I am sorry, Ser Davos, but the King is requesting Sansa's presence at the moment." Sansa said her goodbyes to Davos and as she walked with Melisandre, she heard the Witch whisper, "Robert Baratheon cast his brother away, but let me assure you that the King will one day reclaim his throne." Sansa nodded, "I would very much like that. Joffrey- he doesn't deserve the throne." The Red Witch smiled to herself at how Sansa said those few words. Could it be that the child believed in her father's vision of Stannis sitting upon the throne? Of course. Was it possible for her to help him get there. Oh, yes.

...

"I thought you would be tired of your chambers."

Sansa nodded eagerly, "Oh, yes, your grace." He smirked as he watched her sniff the wine in her hand before he spoke, "You know, my Lady, you do not have to drink it." The young woman in front of him nearly sighed in relief as she placed it on the table, "Thank you. I-I have never enjoyed wine except a bit with meals." She thought of the night of the battle when she was in hiding with Cersei. The Queen made her drink nearly two full glasses of wine as she watched and became drunk in her own drink.

"You are drifting. What are you thinking of?"

They locked eyes before she explained about her time with Cersei. Stannis would become serious and eager to hear anything she had to say about Cersei or her boy King. He hummed, "I suppose your time there was worse than I truly believed. The beatings, the lies, those are all inexcusable ways to treat a highborn Lady." The two became quiet as Sansa watched Stannis move about the room, placing books where they should be on the table, looking out the window to the angry sea below. She dared to comment, "You are quite Kingly, your grace." Stannis arched an eyebrow, but did not look back at her as he waited for her to continue.

Sansa bit her lip, "Joffrey never showed such pride nor honor in himself and with those around him. I-I would not want to be anywhere else but here." Stannis felt the corner on his mouth tilt upwards for a split second before he turned, "You are very brave, my Lady."

"Sansa. Your grace, since I am your guest for an unknown amount of time, I wish for you to call me by my given name."

He bowed his head in respect, "Sansa."

Should she dare mention the painting in the hall? Sansa wished to ask him about the beautiful painting, but feeling that she was not in the position to question the King, she kept quiet, smiling and being the perfect little Lady as she spent another few hours with the King.

...

Later that night, Davos knocked upon her door, "My Lady?" Sansa answered only moments later, a robe wrapped around her and her red hair in a perfect braid. She looked confused, "Ser Davos? It is late." He nodded, "Aye, it is. I have come to ask if you would like to join me?" She arched an eyebrow in question,

"I-I take lessons, if you will, to read. The princess teaches me when all the others are asleep."

Sansa was unsure of what to say, for the idea of meeting Stannis' only child was one she could not grasp. He urged, "It will get you out of those stuffy chambers-" Sansa nodded, "Alright, I would love to." Sansa did not dress, but simply placed on one of her cloaks over her robe, following Davos with haste down the halls. She feared the Queen would catch them, "Wouldn't her grace be angry that we are visiting her daughter so late?" Her escort shook his head, "No, for the Queen barely visits her child."

"How horrible." They stopped in front of a large heavy door and Davos quickly unlocked it before pushing Sansa inside. As they made their way up spiral stairs, Sansa whispered, "Why have they locked the princess in here?" He explained, "They only lock it at night when the castle is asleep. It is to keep her safe-"

"Ser? Is that you?"

The sweet voice Sansa heard made her heart skip and when they reached the top step, she saw a small girl sitting up in her bed, half of her face gray in color and rough like a dragon. Davos walked to the bed and sat upon it, "I've come for my lesson, princess. Do you mind that I have brought a guest?" She looked past him and at Sansa with a smile, "Does she need lessons too?" Sansa smiled and stepped forward, "Oh, yes, princess, that would be lovely." Sansa did not fear this child at all for what she looked like, for she was as sweet as a lemon cake. Sansa walked closer and was asked,

"What is your name?"

"Lady Sansa Stark, princess."

Shireen smiled and stood from her bed, "I am Shireen! I have heard so much about you, my Lady!" Davos smiled, "I tell her almost everything." The group spent most of the night reading stories, Sansa listening to Shireen correct Ser Davos, and the two girls speaking of fairy tales. It was when the sun was just peeking over the sea that Davos was escorting Sansa back to her chambers to get sleep. As they left Shireen, Selyse peeked from around the corner. Her guard escort questioned, "Is everything alright, your grace?"

"I want that girl in my chambers after breakfast, do you understand? I wish to speak with her."

...

The End...of this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

We'll start off with a Selyse/Sansa moment and then move ahead. Sorry for the long wait!

...

Stay Away

...

Selyse looked out of the small open window in her cold chambers as she awaited Sansa's arrival. The opening of the door made her turn, "Thank you for bringing the Lady Sansa to me." Sansa clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head as she entered the room. She had been in her chambers enjoying a small breakfast and awaiting her handmaiden when a guard announced himself at her door. The idea that Queen Selyse wanted to see her in her own chambers made Sansa shake as she walked down the hall.

"Did you hear me?"

Sansa looked up at the Queen and saw her lips were pursed, her eyes narrow, and her upper lip hair was quite shaded in the light they were in. All of this together nearly disgusted Sansa, but the Queen's anger made her question, "Pardon me, your grace, my mind has been elsewhere." Selyse waved her off, "I care nothing for your worries. Did you not hear what I said?" Sansa shook her head and before she could say anything else, Selyse turned away from her. She looked out of her little window, "I have been watching you, Sansa Stark. You walk around my home as though you built it yourself." Sansa bit her cheek, aware that her years of ready books on the history of the land, gave her the knowledge to know that the Baratheon's, nor the Queen's family built Dragonstone. She dared not say those words to the mad woman in front of her, but she simply smiled, "I mean no harm, your grace. I-I am privileged to be welcome to Dragonstone by your husband and-"

Selyse hissed, "My husband?" Selyse turned back to her and her face seemed darker than before, "Exactly right, Lady Stark, my husband. Mine." She calmed herself, "My daughter..." Her voice was eerily calm as she continued, "You have been sneaking around the castle at night, visiting my daughter-" It was then Sansa spoke up for herself, "I would never sneak around the castle at night, your grace! Ser Davos asked me if I wished to leave my room to join him and I said yes." Selyse knew of Davos receiving lessons on reading from Shireen in the late of night, but she cared not for that.

"What is going on here?"

The two women looked in the doorway to see Melisandre entering the cold room. The Red Witch was wearing a long gown of ruby red, her pale fingers clasped in front of her as she stared at Selyse. Sansa saw a change in the Queen's demenor as she backed away from her and Melisandre. Sansa took a breath, "I-The Queen and I were speaking." Melisandre nodded, "Aye, I saw that, little one. Sansa, come with me." Melisandre quickly turned and walked from the room, Sansa looking at Selyse once more before following the woman in red. As the door closed behind her, Selyse chocked out a sob and dropped to her bed, her hands grasped at her bony knees as she murmured, "I'm losing him. I'm losing him." She knew what Sansa had to offer her husband and she also knew that Melisandre would help Sansa help Stannis.

...

Sansa had a hard time keeping up with Melisandre in the hallway, so she ran after her, "Why did you help me?" Melisandre stopped walking and spun on her, "What did she ask you? What did she say?" Sansa shook her head, "She-She said I've been sneaking around the castle, that I'm walking around here like I've built the castle..." Melisandre urged her on, "And...she repeated that Stannis was her husband." The Red Witch nodded, "Good." It was all going just as she had hoped, but Sansa watched in confusion as Melisandre returned to her walk.

"Sansa, my dear, listen to me." Sansa kept her pace next to Melisandre, "The King, has grown fond of you and that is scaring Selyse. Scaring her." Sansa shook her head, "Fond? I was told by Petyr Baelish that I was to stay here as a guest until further notice. For the King to become fond of me, it just can't be."

Her little speech was interrupted when both women noticed Stannis and Ser Davos walking in their direction. They stopped and bowed their heads as Melisandre mumbled, "Your grace, a pleasure to see you out this morning." Sansa stole a glance up at his face and saw that he was watching her with curious eyes. He nodded, "A early walk about my castle wakes me up. Lady Stark, may I ask why you look as though you have seen a ghost?" Before she could explain, Melisandre stepped before her, "I suppose you could say she did see a ghost. Your grace, if I may explain-"

"I understand."

Word had gotten to the King about Selyse speaking with Sansa, scaring her with mean and cynical words, but on this day he knew he had to stop it. Stannis gave a small crooked smile, "Ser Davos, why don't you bring Sansa to the hall for something to eat and then give her a tour of the castle."

...

"I told you to stay away from her."

Selyse held her hand against her burning cheek as she looked up at her husband from the floor, "You have struck your Queen-" Stannis spun around and hissed, "Queen? You have not been my Queen since you killed my first son." Selyse shook her head and stood from her place on the floor, "It was never my fault, you know that! The witch has done this to us and now she has brought this- this child to take my place so she can do it all over again! Stannis, please-" She went to toch his arm, but he pulled away. The two stared at each other before he finally sighed,

"For years, we have been together in a union that neither wanted."

She began to sob as she realized what he was doing, "You have failed to give me my heirs, you have given me a daughter that cannot become Queen, and you no longer interest me." Without another word, he turned to leave her alone, but this time Selyse managed to grab him as she screamed, "I am your wife! You cannot leave me alone like this! Stannis, another chance, please!" He shook his head, "Leave Sansa Stark in peace until I can decide what to do with you."

Hours later, as Stannis sat alone with Melisandre in his study, he stared into the fire as he spoke, "I have spoke with Selyse of our union being over and soon I shall have her sent away." Mel smiled, "And the girl? What is she to you?"

"A beauty."

"A child."

Stannis looked at her and snorted, "A child? No, a woman flowered." He swallowed the rest of his wine and cleared his throat, "The things I said to Selyse, I meant them. I care nothing for her and I certainly never have. This girl, no, this woman...she interests me and her beauty is breathtaking." Melisandre had never heard him speak so intimately of another. She listened closely as he continued to get lost in the fire before him as he spoke,

"The Starks have always bred lovely children, but this daughter of the North is beautifully bred. Could you imagine what her children would be like?"

Melisandre smirked, "Can you? If she were to marry and mate with someone of great importance, of handsome blood, the children would rise quickly and be quite lovely." Her words were beginning to stick into his head as Stannis stood from his large chair and questioned, "What should I do? Tell me, what must I do?" The Red Witch smiled and ran her long finger across his jaw,

"You are the King and must decide for yourself. I cannot tell you anything other than...she is meant to be here."

...

Tada. Sorry it took so long for this chapter! Merry Christmas to all!


	9. Author's Note

Hi everyone, first off, sorry this is not an update. I know I have not updated in a long time, but I have a good excuse.

I lost my mother to Liver Cancer just today and until further notice, this story is on hold. I am not sure for how long, but just know I have been working on chapters...but those will have to sit and simmer for a bit. Also, I love when people review, it makes me happy, but if you have nothing nice to say, please don't review. Even if what you think is "Constructive Criticism", don't assume I will agree with you. Don't laugh at my story by typing "LOL Why would they do that?" Or "LOL that's wrong." Or even just anything with "LOL" unless you are laughing at something the character did that is actually funny. I work hard on my stories and they take a lot of time.

Especially now, I am not in the right mind to receive reviews or messages like that. Sorry. Until later...

-Stardust63 (Kayla)


	10. Chapter 10

Picking up with the last chapter, we are moving onto newer and shocking events. I hope you enjoy! I am sorry for such a long wait!

...

Happiness

...

"Ser Davos, you look quite ill this morning."

Another week had gone by since Sansa and Selyse had crossed paths and in that time, she did not see much of Stannis or Shireen. She spent her days in the great hall, sitting near the opened balcony windows, sewing and keeping herself busy. No one seemed to pay her any mind as she walked alone in the halls, but she seemed to like it that way.

Davos grumbled a bit, "I guess you could say I have exchanged words with the King this morning and he is much more hardheaded than I remember." Sansa nodded, "Will the King see me today?" Davos paused and held a door open for her, "Do you wish to see him today, my Lady?" Davos wondered if Sansa could have the same interest in their King just as he has in her. Sansa smiled, "I would much like to see him today, Ser Davos, if you could make it possible?" He could not help but sneer at the idea, but he nodded all the same, "Of course." He pushed on, "Why ever would you want to speak with him, my Lady?" Sansa's palms were beginning to sweat,

"My meeting with Selyse was quite chilling."

...

Still, Sansa sat alone for most of the day, her sewing becoming a bothersome chore instead of the hobby she enjoyed. With a heavy sigh she tossed the fabric she was working on across the room and simply stared at the wall as she thought of all the possible reasons why the King had not come to her. Finally, as if her mind was read, a knock echoed through the room. She stood, but remained silent for several seconds before asking,

"Who is it?"

His voice was welcomed, "It is Stannis Baratheon, my Lady. May I enter?" Sansa gasped and ran around the room, straightening her bed linen, making sure everything was in place before she finally unlocked the door and allowed him entry. He arched an eyebrow, "A locked door? You do know you are not my prisoner, Lady Stark, you are a guest." He watched her walk to her vanity and placed the brush in her hand back down, "As such a guest, you may exit this room and walk the castle at any hour-"

Sansa nodded, "Of course, I understand that, your grace, but I'm afraid-" She stopped speaking when she noticed Stannis picking up the fabric she had tossed across the room in her upset. Stannis thumbed the sewing pattern, "Afraid?" Sansa explained, "Afraid of the company I will find in the halls." It was then he realized she was speaking of Selyse. He chuckled, which made Sansa become confused, "You have no need to fear her, my Lady."

"Oh?"

He offered her a seat in her own room before explaining further, "Tell me of what happened between you and my wife."

...

Sansa feared to say anything, a fear of Selyse coming back to her that very night after hearing she spoke with the King. Still, Sansa looked up at Stannis and saw his dark eyes looking into hers; so she spoke.

"She-She said some horrid things to me, your grace. She claimed I have been sneaking around the castle at night to be with your daughter, but I would never sneak, I swear! She kept telling me that I was lucky to be here, how you shouldn't have let me stay. And she.."

She trailed off, not wanting to mention what Selyse said to her about Stannis. But he pursued her to finish her story, "What else?" Sansa leaned towards him slightly, "She said that you were her husband alone. Hers. No one else." He could have laughed in glee at what she said, but Stannis could see how scared she was, and it was this moment that he realized how young she truly was. Sansa was only ten and three, recently flowered, and unaware of what it was like to have someone Stannis' age to care for her. Care for her? Stannis stopped himself; Did he care for her?

"Do you fear my wife?"

Sansa gave a sigh, "Yes, your grace." Stannis knew then that he could no longer have Selyse around Sansa, as the poor girl was truly frightened of her. He stood, "I can assure you that as of the next moon you will have nothing to worry about." As he went to walk towards the door, Sansa stood and reached out, "Where are you going?" Stannis eyed her, "Pardon?" Sansa gulped and realized she had shouted at the King, "I-I only hoped that you would stay for a while. Perhaps we can speak more of my stay here, maybe speak of Shireen?" Stannis heard his daughter's name come from Sansa's lips and hissed, "What of the girl?" Although he sounded hostile, Sansa still placed a small hand on his arm, "I was hoping we could speak of me being able to visit her?"

...

It was later that day that Stannis looked at Melisandre from across his desk, "Selyse is frightening the girl, Melisandre. She must be gone." The Red Witch nodded, "I understand, my King, but how? She is your wife, your queen, to divorce her now would be to show weakness to your enemies in the South." Stannis rubbed his face, "She can bear me no more children, no sons, no heirs, she needs to go. I have no emotional feeling towards her, I cannot stand looking at her-"

"What about the Stark girl? Hm? Can you stand to look at her?"

Stannis smirked, "I can look at her just fine. I could do many things to her..." He trailed off as he realized what he was saying, "Selyse must be taken care of and you will be the one to do it." Melisandre smiled, "Death?" Stannis gave a nod and she continued, "I believe I have the perfect plan to remove her, your grace."

...

Its a bit on the shorter side, but its a new chapter. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the great reviews on the last chapter. I want to make both Stannis and Sansa a bit more daring in their later interactions. We shall see...Apologies for another late chapter. This is another I have been working on, but my step-father passed away unexpectedly on the 18th.

...

Lord of Light

...

It took days of planning, but Melisandre was sure that she concocted the perfect way to remove Selyse from the picture. Stannis needed a Queen that was strong, healthy, and able to give him the perfect sons he craved, but unfortunately, his present wife did not keep her duties as Queen. When she was sure of herself, Melisandre met in private with Stannis,

"All the details are written on that parchment. Burn it when you are through."

Stannis slide the note across the table so he could read it, the last words burning into his mind, **"Sacrificed."** He eyed Melisandre, "Would she believe you?" The woman in red smiled, "Why shouldn't she? I can speak with the Lord of Light, I am told what happens in the future, both good and bad. Selyse would be a fool not to believe me and we both know she does not like to be called a fool." Stannis stood suddenly, shaking his chair as he showed excitement, "And if this works-the girl- she will be mine to take?" Melisandre clasped her hands, "I suppose she would be if you want her and if she is willing. Even after your wife is gone, Stannis, talk to Sansa, dine with her, make her fall for you. From there it will be easy."

"And I will get my sons."

Melisandre was interrupted before she could speak by none other than Davos, "You want to kill your wife to breed the Stark girl?" His face showed sorrow at the words he just heard, but Stannis remained calm, "Leave us. Davos and I have much to speak about."

...

"Where did you learn to skip stones?"

Sansa laughed as her last stone skipped over short waves before responding, "We had a small lake in Winterfell near the Godswood. While my father would sit to pray, I would skip stones in the water. He didn't like it so much since it would interrupt his prayer." She looked back at the four guards keeping their watchful eye over them **. Shireen smiled, "I never get to come down to the waters. How did you manage to get us here?" Sansa thought back to her conversation with Stannis and remembered how she quietly asked if it would be alright to go to the beaches with the princess. He seemed put off at the idea, but he listened to her carefully as she explained how the fresh air would be good for the both of them. He agreed eventually and she could even still see the small smile he gave her from the corner** of his mouth.

"Your father isn't all that bad, Shireen."

The princess sighed as she let the rocks she held in her gown fall back onto the beach, "He doesn't love me." Sansa looked down at the child and frowned, "Why would you say such a thing? Of course he does, all fathers love their children." Shireen shook her head, "Not me." Before either one could speak of it further, a shrill voice screamed out from behind them, "Shireen!"

The two girls spun around, as well as the guards, and Sansa watched in horror as Selyse stumbled down the rock steps, her gown bunched in her hands as her handmaidens followed her at a careful speed. Shireen grabbed Sansa's gown sleeve and whispered, "Don't let her take me back to that room." Sansa nodded and the guards moved aside for Selyse as she made her way to them.

Sansa spoke, "Your grace, I'm happy you could join us outside-" Selyse snapped, "How dare you take my daughter from the castle without permission, you little snake in the grass!" Sansa winced at her words, but she again remembered her manners and tried to explain, "Your grace, please, I had permission from the King." Selyse looked at her with wide eyes as she grabbed Shireen's arm, "The King? No, no, I highly doubt he told you that you could take Shireen from her chambers. She cannot come out here, don't you understand?" Sansa knew she was only ten and three, but already she nearly stood as tall as Selyse, their eyes nearly level as the Queen shouted at her.

"I want you gone, do you hear me? Since coming here you have done nothing but try to tear this family apart!"

Selyse looked at Shireen, "Come with me, now! You are in trouble for letting this harlot use her words to get into your mind!" Shireen looked at Sansa with tears in her eyes and the girl could no longer stand it, "Stop!" Selyse looked at Sansa as she paused her movement, "What did you say? I am your Queen!" Sansa shook her head, "No, you are not, my Queen is my brother Robb's wife. You are nothing to me-"

 ***SLAP***

Sansa cried out and dropped to her knees while holding her cheek with both hands. As tears came to her eyes she heard Selyse laugh, "You are just a child and children shall not talk to me in such a manner. I suggest you go back to your chambers and stay there until Lord Baelish returns for you." Selyse proceeded to drag a crying Shireen back up the stone steps to the castle and as she disappeared, Sansa remained on the beach wiping away her tears and nursing a bloody lip. One of the guards slowly approached her and questioned, "My Lady, are you alright?" Sansa did not look up, but simply nodded her head. He bit his lip, "Shall I get the King?"

She thought for a moment. Should she tell the King of what happened? He would question her healing lip eventually, so what would be the harm? Sansa finally looked up, "Bring the King to my chambers."

...

Davos sat across from his friend and urged on, "Would you breed the child? Your grace, please see reason." Stannis sipped the last of his wine, "She would be my wife, the Queen, and she would be an excellent mother to Shireen. Our sons would be strong and brave, wouldn't they?" Davos could not argue any further, "Your grace, you have thought this through, haven't you?" Stannis chuckled, "Yes, and your argument is now invalid."

"Your grace!"

The two sitting at the table looked at the guard in the doorway. Stannis sighed, "What now?" The guard caught his breath, "The Lady Stark requests your presence in her chambers." Stannis frowned, "Why?" The guard shook his head, "The Queen-she-" Stannis stood and rushed from the room, "Say no more." Never in his years did he see Stannis rush from the room in such a matter, not even when Shireen was born.

...

Ending this chapter here to pick up with more goodies later on. I hope you all enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

Directly picking up from the last chapter. Sansa and Stannis speak, Melisandre and Selyse have a moment with the lord of light and a kiss will be shared between a King and his ward.

...

Death to her

...

Handmaiden's ran frantically around Sansa's chamber at word that the King was on his way. A small blonde woman dabbed at Sansa's lip to remove the blood that had already dried. She whispered, "The King will be most upset to see you with blood on your lip, my Lady." Sansa looked at her, "Why would that be?" Her handmaiden smiled, "Word is around the castle that the King favors you."

"He is married-"

She was interrupted, "My Lady, the King is here!" Sansa nudged the handmaiden away from her face and watched as Stannis entered the room in such a hurry, his head turning left and right looking for her in her chamber. Finally, he saw her near the balcony window and rushed to her. He ordered in booming voice, "Out!" He turned and made sure each handmaiden had left the room and shut the door before he look down at Sansa, "What happened?"

Stannis spoke with such authority, such anger in his voice, it nearly scared her half to death, but Sansa quietly answered, "I spoke out of turn with the Queen." The King before her stood silently for a moment before snorting, "Out of turn?" He crouched before her and held her chin with his thumb and index finger so he could look closer, "I hate to see such a horrid mark upon your pretty face." Sansa looked into his eyes and questioned, "You are not angry that I upset your Queen? Your grace, she was so very upset about Shireen being on the beach with me, she dragged her away after hitting me-"

"Still no right to hit you like she did."

Stannis stood and went to pour himself some wine, but Sansa argued, "I said things I should not have said to her, but she was just shouting at Shireen and scaring her, I wanted to help-" Stannis shook his head, "Selyse is a horrid woman, Sansa. Haven't you realized it by now? I gave you permission to bring my daughter to the beaches, to get her out of her chambers, and you did. Selyse cares nothing about me, our daughter, or my authority. She's a woman falling apart." Again, Sansa's age made no difference here as the King spoke with her in confidence.

Sansa was curious, as she was still a 'child', but at the same time she felt like a grown woman speaking with him of such things. She cleared her throat, "Your grace, you speak with such venom about her. Do you not love her?" His eyes became dark and he finished his first glass of wine before turning and pouring another, "No, Sansa, I do not love her." He downed a second glass and turned to her, "All the same, she does not love me." Sansa said nothing more and simply looked down at her hands as if they were interesting all of a sudden. She heard Stannis cough and he finally spoke up,

"My Lady, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

Neither one thought of Selyse as they looked at each other and her answered was quick and short, "Yes, your grace."

...

Melisandre soaked in her large tub basin full of oils to sooth her skin. She inhaled the scents and smiled as she relaxed, but she also smiled for another reason. Selyse would soon come to her to speak with her about the days events, to vent to her as a Queen would.

The door opened and she heard Selyse gasp, "Oh!" Melisandre opened her eyes, "My Queen. Please, come in." Selyse made sure not to look at Melisandre, but the red witch urged her to, "My Queen, we are both women of the flesh. We share equal bodies, why will you not look upon mine?" The Queen changed the subject as she entered, "I wished to speak with you. About Stannis and about his whore." Melisandre smiled at those words, "Whore? You are mistaken, your grace, she is but his ward. Until Lord Baelish returns, the girl shows no true threat to you."

Selyse watched her exit the tub and walk across the room to put a robe on. She hissed, "She is trying to turn my daughter against me. The child already deserves the rod." She touched different vials on a low hanging shelf as she continued, "Sansa Stark is trying to take my family from me, Lady Melisandre. Why?"

Melisandre knew it was now her time to strike. She whispered slowly and softly, "Perhaps, your grace, the Lord of Light has brought Sansa Stark to us for the good of the King." Selyse perked her ears at the name of the Lord of Light and she quickly questioned, "For what reason would he bring a Stark here?"

"The Lord of Light has great plans for you, my Queen, and even greater plans for Stannis. The Stark girl is simply a pawn in the game to the throne."

The two women stared intensely at one another before Selyse looked to her left and saw the flames going wild. She walked away from Melisandre, her eyes intense as they stared, "The Lord of Light. What plans does he have for me? How can I help my husband reach the throne?"

Melisandre smiled and knew then that she had the Queen in her grasp. She touched her shoulder and leaned close, "The Lord of Light has promised me Stannis' succession to the throne if there is a sacrifice." She paused, "Do you understand?" Selyse began to put the pieces together in her mind, "A sacrifice. Of whom does he speak of?" Melisandre chuckled, "In a week, we will have a mass sacrifice on the beaches. Only then, will you find out, my Queen."

...

Dinner had been quite different for Sansa. The dining hall was quite dark when she arrived, "Davos, light some torches to make this hall less...scary." He smiled at her face of disgust at the damp and dark hall before using the one lit torch to light the other five. As he reached the last torch, Stannis entered the small hall and saw Sansa walking about and looking at the different items on the walls.

"How is she?"

Davos bowed his head to his King and answered, "She is fair at the moment. Quite curious as you can see." Sansa came to be in front of them and she smiled, "The torch light makes this room look so much better. Your grace, you look quite-elegant- this evening." Stannis chuckled shortly at her comment and took her hand to kiss her knuckles before commenting, "Lady Sansa, I was nearly afraid you would change your mind." Sansa smiled, "Why would I do that?"

Stannis walked her to her seat to the right of the head of the table where he would sit before answering, "Dinner with a King can be quite intimidating."

...

Sansa and Stannis spent nearly three hours eating dinner and talking about Sansa's past. They came to be on the subject of Robb, "Sansa, what do you want most?" She thought for a moment and whispered, "I want to be home in Winterfell with my brother as King. I want my father to be alive and with my mother, looking over us as we chase our Direwolves in the Godswood." Her eyes seemed to look off into the past as she spoke and Stannis slowly reached over and grasped her small hand, "One day soon, no doubt, your brother will be back in Winterfell. Whether it be as a King or not, he will be back." Sansa looked down at his hand grasping hers,

"Will I also be there with him?"

Stannis took his hand away and cleared his throat, "It is whatever Lord Baelish decides." He could not speak of his plan, not with her. As the night went on, Stannis decided that it was time to retire for both of them. Sansa smiled, "Would you mind if I stayed awhile and enjoyed a lemon cake or two?" He smirked at her innocence and agreed, "I do not see the harm in that." As he went to walk away, however, Stannis found himself lingering behind her seat.

He could hear Ser Davos in his mind, " ** _She is just a child_**." Then, Melisandre spoke, " ** _You must woo her if you expect her to show and likeness towards you."_**

Stannis choked out, "Sansa." The young woman before him turned in her seat and Stannis took that opportunity to lean down and whisper, "You are something special, my Lady." Sansa was confused, as it was not in his nature to say such a thing, but it was when his lips fell upon hers, that she knew. Sansa's eyes closed as his kiss lingered for several moments before he finally pulled away. Her eyes opened once more and a squeak escaped her throat as she looked up at him. Stannis coughed and quickly bid her goodnight before rushing from the room. As he made his exit, Davos walked past him, watching him rush away before looking at Sansa.

He frowned, "What's the matter?" Sansa shook her head and touched her lips, "I-I don't..." She trailed off as she stood and rushed from the room after Stannis. Sansa ran down the hall, "Your grace?" She caught site of Stannis disappearing around a corner and she lifted her skirts to run faster, his long legs taking him further away from her as he walked. She finally caught him at the end of the hall and she pleaded, "Stannis!" He looked at her with a scowl on his face before entering the door in front of him and leaving her behind.

...

I like the fact of a King such a Stannis not exactly running away from Sansa, but leaving her alone after what he did. I hope you guys enjoyed. New chapter soon


	13. Chapter 13

I hope you have all enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will see a death, a new beginning, and perhaps Stannis will come to terms to something he hasn't felt in a long time.

,...

Sacrifice

...

Sansa did not sleep that night.

She paced her room, thinking of her dinner with Stannis and the kiss he left upon her lips before running away. No, he did not run away, he was simply leaving her behind after taking a kiss. Sansa softly touched her lips and paused her pacing. She wondered if she actually enjoyed it as much as he seemed to have. Stannis kissed her for a reason and it must have been because he cared for her in some way, even more than he cared for his wife.

"Stop biting your nails, child."

Melisandre had entered the room and saw Sansa pacing back and forth, her teeth crunching down on her nails as she remained deep in thought. Sansa jumped at her words and sighed, "Must you frighten me so? Besides, I am quite-how do I say- frantic." Melisandre knew of Stannis kissing the girl and she smirked, "Ah, yes, you are confused." Sansa raised an eyebrow, "How did you know?" Melisandre chuckled and walked further into Sansa's chambers, "Lady Sansa, you are how old?"

Sansa bit her lip, "I am ten and three, my Lady. I will be ten and four in just a few months." Melisandre nodded, "Do you know how old the King is?" Sansa shook her head, but she did believe he must have been at least twice her age. The Red Witch smiled, "He will celebrate thirty-eight years soon. Sansa did not cringe, she did not look at Melisandre in disgust, but simply let out a breath, "Oh." Sansa thought for a moment, "My father was just a few years older than him." The red woman in front of her nodded, "His grace is quite youthful for his age, Sansa. I hope that knowing his age won't harm how you think of him-"

"No!"

She stopped Melisandre, "I would not think any differently of him." She began to get nervous, "But-But why did he kiss me?" The woman before her bowed her head and smiled, "You know why, Sansa, you are a woman flowered and you know what men feel." Sansa sighed, "I don't know-"

"Tease him. Ignore him. Make him see that you will not give in so easily."

Sansa began to understand what she was saying and nodded, "I will not lie of my-feelings that I feel. I am just so unsure." Melisandre chuckled, "Don't be. You are a woman."

...

"I have been chosen by the Lord of Light!"

Selyse looked up at Stannis from her place on the floor. She smiled, "I have been chosen." Stannis frowned, "What do you mean?" Selyse began to explain, "Melisandre showed me the flames of our Lord. In the flames, I saw a sacrifice burning until she reached the night sky! That sacrifice was me, Stannis, the Lord of Light has decided to set me in the flames for your future."

Stannis said nothing as he looked down at his pathetic excuse for a wife. He had always been suspicious of Melisandre's "Lord of Light', but as of late, he had embraced it. Selyse began to sob, "Do you love me now, husband? Do you love your wife for what she is doing for you?" He thought of Sansa, he thought of his plan, and soon he remembered the plan, "No." Selyse looked up at him again and her smile was wiped away, "N-No?" Stannis explained, "I have never loved you, Selyse, and you have never loved me."

Selyse shook her head, "You will see, husband, you will see that you love me when the Lord of Light takes me."

...

Stannis had left his meeting with Selyse in anger and as he walked down the hall, he saw Sansa walking in his direction. He placed his hands behind his back and stood straight, but as she got to him, Sansa simply bowed her head and spoke softly, "Your grace." Stannis acknowledged her, half expecting her to speak with him, but to his surprise, she kept walking. He stopped in his tracks and turned to watch her walk away from him, but his voice unexpectedly called her name, "Lady Sansa." The Lady Stark paused her steps and did not look back as she waited for him to continue. Stannis sighed, "I wanted to apologize for my actions last night, my Lady." Sansa smiled to herself and felt a flutter in her stomach as she heard those words. She turned and whispered,

"You have nothing to apologize for, your grace. You are the King and you simply took a kiss from your ward."

He smirked at her words, "Kind words." Sansa smiled sweetly and turned to walk away, but he spoke again, "Would you join me tonight on the beach? Lady Melisandre makes a bonfire every full moon for the Lord of Light." Sansa thought for a moment, unaware of what would take place, before she finally nodded,

"I would love to."

...

The night was dark and full of unknown terrors. Sansa dressed in a gown of dark purple with her black cloak keeping her warm against the oceans winds on the beach. She stood at the top of the stone steps, waiting for Shireen and Ser Davos. Shireen's small voice broke her from her thoughts, "It's very windy tonight, my Lady!" Sansa laughed at Shireen's hair whipping in the wind, "Quite! Where is Ser Davos?"

"Right here, my girl. Come, go down to the beach with the princess and I will follow shortly. I must wait for the King and Queen."

Sansa nodded and took Shireen's hand while Ser Davos watched them carefully step down the slippery stones. He quickly turned and saw Stannis coming to the stairway, but he did not see the Queen. He frowned, "Your grace, where is the Queen?" Stannis looked at him with dark eyes, "She will be here soon enough. Get to the beach, Davos, you are to stand with my daughter."

When Stannis finally reached the beach, he found Sansa standing near Melisandre, the woman in a red cloak gently rubbing Sansa's shoulder and then looking past her to Stannis. He nodded his head to her and soon, everything would begin. Stannis walked to Sansa and gently touched her back, "Lady Sansa, purple suits you." Sansa smiled and turned pink with blush, "Thank you, your grace." Sansa looked around him, "Where is the Queen?" Stannis chuckled and turned her so she was facing the large pile of wood at the center of the beach. She never received an answer, but watched as he took her hand and wrapped it around his arm. One thought repeated through her mind,

 _ **"This is where the Queen should be."**_

Melisandre walked near the pile of wood and looked at the crowd in silence. All fell quiet as she got their attention and she smiled, "Tonight, a fire will burn to the heavens for the Lord of Light as he brings our King to triumph." Her voice was loud and clear as the bannermen, guards, and the others listened. She turned to her left, "Bring her forward." Two guards escorted a woman towards the center where Melisandre stood and as she looked closer, Sansa was finally able to see her. She gasped, "The Queen!" She looked at Stannis, "What is going on?"

She received no answer as Melisandre continued, "The Lord of Light has spoken to the Queen through the fires and he has chosen her to lead our King to the throne!" They all cheered out, but Sansa looked at Stannis to see no emotion on his face before she looked at Shireen. The child was curious as to what was happening, and even more curious to see her mother standing with Melisandre with a smile on her face.

"Tie her to the stake."

Melisandre's voice was serious and Sansa watched in horror as Selyse was tied to the large stake she had not noticed in the dark before. Ser Davos understood as well and grabbed Shireen's arm, "Princess, we must return to the castle." He looked at Stannis and shouted, "This? This is your plan?" Stannis looked at him, but still he said nothing. Sansa grabbed his arm with her other hand, "Your grace, please, what is happening?" Selyse looked out at the crowd and saw Sansa and Stannis standing arm in arm on the windy beach. She smiled and called out, "Stannis! My King! Do you see what I am doing for you? Do you love me now, my King?" Stannis frowned and tried his best to not listen, "Stannis! Look at me!" He looked up at her on the stake and without another word, nodded towards Melisandre, giving her the signal. Melisandre was handed a torch and she faced the crowd once more,

"Lord of Light, accept this sacrifice tonight, as we pray that you show us the way to triumph!"

Sansa said nothing, but simply listened as she continued, "Make our enemies fall to their deaths and scream in fear as we take all that is promised to us!" She held the torch to the pile of wood and looked up at the Queen, "Do you have anything to say, your grace?" Selyse smiled and looked out at all of them, "I am honored to-" She stopped when she saw Sansa clutching tighter to Stannis, face nearly hidden in his arm as Stannis stared back at her, no emotion on his face at all. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? He wanted to see her burn whether it be for the Lord of Light or not. She began to panic,

"Stannis! Please, don't let me do this!"

He heard no more as Davos rushed to them, "Lady Sansa, come with me and the princess. You should not be witness to such an act-" Stannis growled, "She will stay on my arm, Ser Davos. SAnsa Stark must see and learn about the Lord of Light's ways." Davos argued, "She will be scarred for life-"

"You will not argue your King! Take my daughter and go, but Lady Stark will remain!"

Selyse began to cry and Sansa still remained quiet, barely realizing that Stannis and Davos were arguing. She watched as the Queen struggled against her bonds, her mind becoming clear as she realized what was happening. Melisandre looked at Sansa and spoke, "Lord of Light, guide us for the night is dark and full of terrors!" She lit the wood and the wind spread it through in only moments. Sansa watched the fire build and touched the bottom of the Queen's gown, causing her to scream in fright.

...

It was over just as fast as it started. Sansa tried to look away as Selyse screamed from the flames touching her skin, but Stannis whispered in her ear, "Do not look away, girl, the Lord of Light wants all to see." Sansa looked at him and began to shiver as she watched Selyse burn away to nothing. When it was over, Sansa ripped away from Stannis and began to rush away through the sand to get the castle. Melisandre pushed Stannis forward, "You fool, don't let her get away!" He growled and ran to Sansa, grabbing her arm, "My Lady, please let us discuss what you saw tonight-"

"I saw you sacrifice your wife to the Lord of Light, whomever he may be."

Stannis hissed, "What you saw was my wife, a woman that never loved me, a woman that was completely crazy, sacrifice herself! Selyse was not alright, Sansa, she was sick." Sansa looked at him in fright and thought of his words for a moment and she realized he was right about her being crazy; she spoke with her enough to know that. She did not know what to say for several moments, she did not understand what was going on. Sansa said the first thing that came to mind,

"You should not speak ill of the dead, your grace."

...

"We should not have brought her to the beach."

Melisandre chuckled, "Of course we should have! The child needs to learn about our Lord of Light, your grace. She needs to understand us, understand you." Stannis eyed her from the side and listened as she continued, "She is scared, yes, but she will learn. Perhaps you should speak with her-"

"She will not see me, I have tried."

Stannis looked at her and hummed, "Perhaps you should speak with her?" Melisandre nodded, "Yes, that will be best. Let me speak with her about the Lord of Light and the sacrifice, perhaps that will help her."

Later that night, Stannis could not sleep, but he kept hearing Selyse screaming in his mind and seeing Sansa's blue eyes in the flames. He rubbed his face and finally found sleep when the sun was rising over the sea.

...

I am very happy with how this chapter turned out. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for the great reviews on the last chapter. Sansa is beginning to feel for Stannis, something she never really felt before. She's had crushes, etc, but this is new. At near 14, she is beginning to grow into learning how to truly "LOVE". In this chapter, Stannis will talk with Sansa of the past events, he explains so she understands. We finally hear about Robb and Catelyn as well!

...

No one had heard from Sansa for nearly two days after the sacrifice of Selyse. Stannis did not try to talk with her and although promised, Melisandre did not bother the girl. Finally, during the night of the third day, the door to her chambers opened and she stuck her head out into the hall, making sure that no one was around. Upon taking her first few steps down the hall, however, Ser Davos came around the corner holding a tray of food for her. Both paused and stared at each other for a long moment, "Good evening, my Lady. It is nice to see you out of your rooms." Sansa smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Ser Davos. Is that my dinner?" He nodded,

"Fish that has been freshly caught."

Sansa nodded, "That sounds quite good." He sighed, "Lady Sansa, would you mind joining me in the hall for dinner?" Sansa looked around, "Here?" Davos smiled and placed the tray on the floor before moving to a spot against the wall, "Yes, I don't see why not. We are not disturbing anyone." In a matter of seconds, Sansa was sitting on the floor across from him, enjoying a plate of hot fish with lemon.

...

"And after I was found on that rock, Stannis made sure I was taken care of. The sunburn took forever to go away, but I shall never forget the taste of salt water upon my lips."

Sansa smiled and leaned her head back against the wall, "Thank you for telling me those stories, Ser Davos, you have taken my mind off of that night." Davos' smile slowly disappeared, "My dear, I know it is hard to understand, but Stannis if faithful to the Lord of Light. I will agree that it was unexpected, but it is done."

"What of the princess? Poor Shireen must feel so lost and confused-"

Davos shook his head, "No, actually, Shireen and Selyse were not very close. She does not feel sadness, but understanding. The child is very bright and smart." The two shared a smile before either heard Melisandre speak, "Well, this is something new." Davos and Sansa looked up at her and the two quickly stood, "No, please, don't allow me to interrupt." Davos cleared his throat, "I was about to return to my work anyway. Lady Sansa, Lady Melisandre." As he left, Melisandre looked at Sansa and how she looked, "You look much better than that night two days ago. I thought you had fallen ill." Sansa shook her head, "I was understandably shaken, my Lady. I-I did not expect-"

Melisandre sighed, "None of us expected it, Sansa. The Lord of Light decides who shall be sacrificed for the cause of Stannis getting to the throne." At the look of confusion, she gestured for the young woman to follow her and they began their trek down the hall. She continued, "When I was a young children, I was lost, starving in the city, and was near death before the Lord of Light found me. I cannot explain how, but I was found and I saw the truth in the world. In turn, as I grew, I found Stannis and his wife just after their marriage. He became fond of me and my beliefs."

Sansa was confused, "Fond?" Melisandre chuckled, "Yes, fond. Sansa, Stannis and Selyse were in a loveless marriage. He never loved her, although he tried. It was after she miscarried his first child, a son, that he began to grow distant. Child after child, mostly boys, were miscarried or stillborn, he thought his marriage cursed. It was then I realized, perhaps the Lord of Light saw that Selyse was not for him and that is why their children never took."

"Shireen was born healthy, wasn't she?"

The woman in red nodded, "Of course, she was born healthy and happy. The King was solemn she was not a son, but he loved her all the same. Selyse loved her daughter until she caught greyscale. Both parents grew distant from her, but it was Stannis that kept his love for her although she would never be Queen." Sansa listened closely to what Melisandre had to say, "I know you have many questions about what happened the other night." Sansa said nothing, but gave a hum as she continued to walk.

"Sansa, what you don't understand is that Selyse is not the first sacrifice. She was ill, Sansa, the Lord of Light knew of that and he asked for her blood and soul. "

She stopped them just outside a set of large wooden doors and turned Sansa towards her, "She was holding Stannis down, Sansa. You must not blame him for this." Sansa finally looked at her and shook her head, "The way she looked at me while I stood with Stannis, it was of hate and sadness. Like-Like she thought I took her place-"

Melisandre opened the doors and Sansa realized they were in the throne room. She walked away from Melisandre towards the two thrones at the end of the room, her eyes never leaving the smallest of the two. It once belonged to Selyse and now she was gone, leaving the chair vacant and collecting dust. Melisandre sighed and grasped Sansa's shoulders from behind, "Someday, both thrones will be filled again and for good." She eyed Sansa and saw that she had closed her eyes. Melisandre sighed, "As I said, do not blame the King, Sansa, for he has done nothing wrong."

...

Sansa sat upon the three steps that led up to the thrones before her. Melisandre had left her there nearly two hours ago and she simply stayed on the steps, torches bringing light to the room. Stannis, who always would rise several hours before sunrise, quietly made his way past the throne room, but paused when he saw the door was open. He slowly pushed it open further and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat for the first time in nearly 15 years. Sansa saw sitting upon the steps, her long white sleeping gown making her look small with her red hair in a braid down her back. She looked as though she was praying,

"My Lady?"

She turned and looked up at Stannis, "Your grace!" She went to stand, but he stopped her, "Don't. I didn't mean to disturb you-" Sansa shook her head, "It is alright, truly. I was just praying." At those words he arched an eyebrow, "Praying?" She smiled and bowed her head, "I am praying for Robb's victory and my mother's help. I am also praying that my sister is safe. I know I don't speak of them often, but I worry about them every day." Stannis nodded, "The Starks have survived for generations, my Lady, no doubt they are well." Sansa shook her head, "Robb and my mother must think me dead by now. Lord Baelish would not write to them and tell them of my whereabouts, he does not think it wise."

Stannis thought it a good moment to apologize for all that has happened since she arrived on Dragonstone. He cleared his throat, "Sansa, I don't do this often, but I wanted to apologize for what you witnessed the other night. I-I understand it may have been too much-" Sansa smiled sweetly, "Please, don't apologize, your grace. I spoke with Melisandre and Ser Davos and I have come to understand what happened."

Both were silent, Stannis unsure of what to say in that moment, "Your grace, I was hoping that you could escort me back to my chambers so I may get some sleep before breakfast?" Without another word, he helped her stand and escorted her to her chambers, her arm wrapped around his own and his hand slowly holding onto hers, which did not go unnoticed by Sansa.

She wore a smile on her face for the rest of the day.

...

More to come in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to my friend and muse Tommyginger for helping me with this story along the way!

...

Stannis thought of Sansa for the rest of the day. Her smile plagued his mind and Melisandre found it hard to speak with him of the future plans that were to unfold in the next few weeks. She sighed, "Were you listening to me?" Stannis looked at her a shrugged, "Makes no matter to me what you think my next step should be. Right now, I am focused on the girl in front of me, the one that is playing the role of my ward." He rubbed his eyes, "She spoke to me last night of her brother and mother. Tell me, do you know where they are?" Melisandre shook her head, "I do not. If anyone will know of their whereabouts at this time, it will be Lord Baelish."

He stood and looked at Ser Davos who had been sitting quietly, listening to them bicker for the past hour, "Write to Lord Baelish by raven and ask him their whereabouts. I have an idea that will bring joy to our Sansa Stark." Davos nodded and smirked,

"Quite the surprise, your grace. I will do it in haste."

Melisandre watched Davos leave the room and she hissed, "We must focus on the next step. You must court the girl as soon as possible. I would tell you to simply take her and force marriage upon her, but she is a innocent soul. The Lord of Light wishes for you to court her, to woo her into marriage." Stannis chuckled, "I will not woo her in such a hurry, Melisandre. She is obviously very confused at this time." His once mistress sighed and leaned against the table, "At the beginning of all of this, you wanted only one thing; her virtue. Now, you are wishing to give her time?" Stannis growled, "I never wanted just her virtue. If you forget, I wanted to make her my Queen, I wanted to have Robb Stark with my army to take the throne." He paused, "I wanted her to have my sons."

"And she can! You just need to-"

"Papa?"

Both of them looked to the doorway and saw Shireen standing in the doorway, "Can I go to the beach today?" He eyed her and then looked at Melisandre, who in turn smiled, "I will leave you alone, your grace." Shireen watched Melisandre walk from the room and she whispered, "Sometimes, she scares me when she smiles." Stannis could not help the chuckle that escaped his throat, "Go to the beach, Shireen, but be careful. Stay with the guards."

..

"How would you like to write to your mother and brother?"

Sansa looked at Stannis with a large smile and squealed, "Your grace, that would make me so happy!" She jumped up and hugged him in her excitement, not caring if it was allowed or if he would mind. Stannis slowly wrapped an arm around her back and cleared his throat, "Yes, well, Ser Davos and I agree that perhaps it would be best. I also wish to write to your brother Robb to speak with him of a treaty of sorts." Sansa pulled away, "A treaty?"

Stannis nodded and let her go, "A treaty to bring the houses of Stark and Baratheon together once more. I need your brother's army, Sansa, as he is promising to be quite the leader and King in the North. His people love him and he will help us advance to the Iron Throne." Sansa was confused, "Us?" Stannis caught himself and cleared his throat, "Shireen and myself. In order to remove the Lannister's from the throne-" Sansa smiled, "No need to explain, your grace."

"Stannis."

They shared a moment and he explained, "When you first got here, I spoke with you in private and confidence. We agreed to speak by our birth names. As your one true King, I request you speak to me as Stannis." Sansa had never heard a man, never mind a King speak the way he did. She could not help but blush and question, "You request this of me? Yet you do not order." Stannis smirked, "I will not order you, Sansa." Sansa bowed her head, "Thank you, your gr-" She paused and let out a breath,

"Stannis."

...

She looked down at the parchment in front of her, unsure of what to write. In only moments, Sansa would be sending her letter to her mother by raven, and yet here she sat with nothing written down. A glass of water was placed in front of her and she looked up, "What do I write?" Stannis shrugged and sat across from her, "I haven't a clue." He saw her get frustrated, so he offered, "Perhaps simply mentioned that you are alive and well. Tell them that you are away from Kings Landing and you are acting ward, but do not mention who you are with. Until we know for sure we are not threatened, they must not know where you are."

Sansa nodded in agreement, "Of course. You are quite brilliant, Stannis." He snorted, "My brother didn't think so, which is why I am on this blasted rock." Sansa cleared her throat, "Perhaps it is fate of the supposed Lord of Light that you took over Dragonstone?" He chuckled, "Perhaps."

...

Ser Davos nodded as a guard handed him a small folded note, "Thanks to you." He had been expecting this note back all day and as he unfolded it, he received the biggest shock. Davos clenched his fist that held the note and rubbed his face, "Poor girl." He rushed from the room in just moments and went to Sansa's chamber to find it empty. He stopped and passing handmaiden, "Have you seen Lady Stark?" The girl nodded and pointed down the hall, "She's with the King in his solar." Davos pushed past her and made his way to Stannis' solar with panic in his heart.

As Davos made his way, Sansa was beginning to write her letter as Stannis enjoyed his fifth glass of wine. He watched her as she wrote, her biting her lip as she thought, just that in itself making him shiver. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts about her and he ordered, "Come in." Davos entered and bowed slightly, trying not to pay mind at the fact Sansa was looking up at him with a smile on her face. Stannis questioned,

"What is it?"

Stannis finally saw Davos' face and he frowned, "What happened?" Davos cleared his throat, "Might I speak with you in privacy, you grace?" Stannis stood and whispered to Sansa, "Keep writing, Sansa." She nodded and as he closed the door behind him, Davos sighed, "There has been a horrible incident." Stannis arched an eyebrow, "Incident?" Davos handed him the note and watched as his King read it to himself, his eyes moving back and forth and his face becoming angry. But wait...was that sadness he saw? Stannis threw the parchment on the ground and hissed, "When were they killed?" Davos bowed his head, "It seems that they were murdered just four days ago. Robb Stark is dead, your grace, what do we do now?" Stannis shook his head, "We cannot do anything right now, I must think." He turned and looked at the door, "Let's leave her alone for now-"

"You must tell her, your grace!"

He hushed Davos, "I will tell her tonight after dinner. Right now, give the girl some peace."

As the two men walked down the hall to discuss the news they had just received, Sansa sighed and dropped her quill as she stood and walked to the door. She had thought she heard Stannis whispering just outside the door, but when she opened it, no one was there. Sansa frowned and looked down the hall, but still saw no one. As she went to return to the room, she caught sight of a balled up parchment and bent down to grab it. She slowly began to unroll the parchment as she return into the room and closed the door behind her.

...

I think that is a good enough cliff hanger for you all. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

As I write this, I am nursing a fever and a cold that is kicking my butt. But fear not, for I will give you as many chapters as I can within the next week!

...

"Robb Stark is dead."

Melisandre nodded and looked out of the balcony at the sun rising above the sea, "He is and so is Catelyn Stark. How did you learn of it?" Stannis looked tired and needed to bathe, but here he sat, starring at the table before him, "I am unsure. We believe that Petyr Baelish sent the raven, but we cannot be sure." Melisandre shrugged, "Possibly, since he is still on good terms with the Lannister's, they most likely gave him news. Have you told her?" He shook his head, "Not yet. I left her in my solar, she still believes-"

"Why are you still here?You must rest and so should she. The more rest both of you get, the better it will be to break the news. Invite her to dinner and tell her then."

Stannis nodded and rubbed his face as he yawned, "You are right. No doubt she has retired to her chambers from my solar and is fast asleep now." He stood and stretched slightly, "I will send for her at dinner and perhaps then I will tell her. I will decide then."

...

Little did he know, Sansa was not fast asleep, but she was in fact wide awake. No rest had come to her after she found the letter in the hall and now she sat in silence, no candles lit, and only in her sleep shift in her cold room. Sansa sat up in bed, her tears still fresh on her face as she shivered and looked around her room. Her eyes were red and hot, stinging as she tried to leave her bed to get to her wash basin. The words from the letter still fresh in her mind and she spoke them aloud, "Robb and Catelyn Stark are dead. The North has fallen." She cried out and sat back on her bed in sadness and agony at those words.

A handmaidens soft knock on the door stopped her crying for just a moment, "My Lady, I have breakfast for you." Sansa's stomach turned as she thought of food and she hoarsely shouted, "I don't want it! Leave me be!" In that moment, she realized how childish she sounded and how if Arya would there, she would make fun of her for being as such, but Arya was not there. None of them were there and she was beginning to understand that she was indeed alone. A lone Stark in a world of Lions and Stags.

Stags.

Sansa looked up at the Baratheon sigil banner hanging in her chambers and for a moment it brought her comfort. She shook her head and laid back down in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin as she rolled on her side. As thoughts of her mother, father, brothers and sister danced through her mind, Sansa cried herself to sleep in mere minutes. But just outside her door, the same handmaiden listened closely at the Lady Stark's cries and she sighed before rushing down the hall to bring breakfast to the princess.

...

The day went by quickly and Stannis had not heard a word from Sansa all day, which he found odd. But still, he sent his dinner invitation along and waited in the dinner hall for her with Davos keeping him company. He sat at his head of table and looked at Davos in the doorway, "Where is she? Why hasn't she come?" Davos shrugged, "I have not seen the Lady Stark all day, your grace. I believed she went to see the princess-"

"Your grace."

Both men saw a handmaiden in the doorway and she nervously cleared her throat, "Lady Stark has refused dinner, your grace. She has been locked in her room all day. I-I worry about her, your grace." Stannis stood, his chair falling back as he rushed past both Davos and the handmaiden, not saying a word to either. It took him only a few moments to reach her door and he knocked, "Sansa?" He heard no reply and knocked again, "Sansa! Open the door." He heard the clanking of keys and Davos pushed past him, "Your grace, how did you expect to get in there without a key?" Stannis would have hit anyone else for such attitude, but he was grateful for Davos in that moment.

The door was opened slowly and Stannis slowly walked into darkness, closing the door behind him to not allow anyone else entrance. He saw Sansa in the bed and he whispered, "Sansa?" He watched her move slightly and heard her sniff, "Why did you refuse dinner with me?" Sansa finally began to sob, "Leave me alone." Stannis had enough of her foolishness and he charged around the bed and looked at her, "What is all this? Look at you, girl! What is causing you to cry?" He grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up in the bed, "Listen to me, if you don't tell me-"

"You know why I'm crying. You know why I am so heartbroken!"

She reached for something next to her and threw it at him, "Read it again! Tell me I shouldn't be so upset." She watched Stannis slowly re-read the letter she found in the hall and she repeated the words, "Robb and Catelyn Stark are dead. The North has fallen." Stannis slowly looked at her and shook his head, "The North will never fall, Sansa, you know that." Sansa wiped her tears away, her eyes aching from crying nearly all day, "My brother and mother are dead. Murdered by the Frey's. There is no longer a Stark in Winterfell and the North has lost its King." Still she cried, as if there was no way to ever stop the tears again. Stannis reached out and wiped them away,

"You are still alive, Sansa."

Sansa allowed him to wipe her tears away with his long, rough fingers and she sighed, "I wish I were dead in this moment. They are all gone now-" Stannis suddenly grabbed her arms with both hands and shook her slightly, "Never say that again! Do you understand me? Never wish you were dead for as long as you are here for I cannot bear to think of it!" Sansa looked shocked and frightened at the same time, but her crying ceased at his outburst. Stannis calmed, but still his hands held her arms, "What has happened is tragic, but you must remain strong, Sansa. You may be the only Stark alive now and I vow before you to keep you safe."

"They will not stop until we are all dead and gone."

Stannis had to agree with her for she told no lies in that statement. He studied her face and saw her to be exhausted, scared, and weak in this moment. Being as gentle as he could, Stannis pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and back, "I vow to keep you safe." Sansa rested her head on his shoulder and stared into the darkness of her chambers as she wrapped her arms around his middle. In an instant, she felt warmth and comfort in his hug, she felt safe. He began to pull away, but before she could say another word, he cupped her face in his hands and placed a kiss upon her lips. Sansa closed her eyes almost instantly, but what was just a small kiss upon the lips turned into something more. He did not stop at just one kiss and soon Sansa was kissing him back, his tongue gliding over her bottom lip, requesting entrance into her mouth.

Sansa became nervous, for this was no kiss she ever had before, but still, she let him kiss her as much as he wanted to, because in this moment she felt new feelings she never wanted to disappear. As suddenly as it began, Stannis stopped and pulled away, "I-I am sorry." He went to move away from her, but Sansa grabbed the front of his vest, "Don't." Stannis shook his head, "Not now. Not like this."

She was confused as he stood from the bed and began to pace, his fingers scratching at his face. Sansa whispered, "If I have offended you in any way,-" Stannis looked down at her and chuckled, "Oh, my dear girl, you have not offended me at all." She smiled as he knelt down in front of her, "The kiss we just shared, I will never regret, but I must explain to you now..." He trailed off as she grasped one of his hands in both of hers, he realized then how small her hands were, how perfect her skin felt against his and he shuddered.

"I want to give you everything, Sansa."

She looked confused, so he explained, "I will not take advantage of you, tonight, Sansa, for you are upset, but I can comfort you. Listen to me now, for I do not think you shall ever see me so weak in front of you again." He placed his other hand on top of hers, "I want to give you a home, Sansa. I want you to have the family you have always wanted and the crown you deserve." Sansa quietly questioned, "A crown? Stannis, I-I don't think you know what you are saying." He chuckled, "I am saying that one day you will wear a crown of gold." She smiled as he continued,

"I want you, Sansa, I want you so badly, but not under these circumstances."

Sansa questioned, "Then how will you have me?" Without thinking, Stannis stood and ran one of his hands through her red hair, "As my Queen." He walked away, letting her think of what he had just said, "Stannis, are you saying that-"

Stannis looked back at her, "I am asking if you will allow me to court you, Sansa." Sansa repeated, "Court me?" He turned around, "Yes, I would like to court you for a time, you will be mine and I will be yours. When the time comes, if you are content in your time here and with me, then-well- let us start small, hm?" Sansa still could not believe that Stannis Baratheon, the one true King, was requesting she be his, "Why me?" He smiled, a smile she rarely saw in her time there, "You have shown me such grace, loyalty, and strength Sansa."

"Is that all?"

He shook his head, "I very much care for you. Please, Lady Sansa, allow me to court you?"

Sansa agreed to his request and both Stannis and Sansa spent the rest of the night in her chambers, sitting side by side in her bed, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him and told him stories of her childhood in Winterfell. He listened to her cry, laugh, and tell stories that he related to his own time with his two brothers. Both fell asleep late into the night, neither giving a care for the fact that Davos walked in on them and smiled at their situation. He lit a lantern and placed it on the table before leaving the room and the future of Westeros to their rest.

...

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it!


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. It was one of my favorite to write! Enjoy.

...

Petyr Baelish walked down the halls of the Eyrie with Lysa Arryn trailing behind him, "Do you really believe it is a good idea to bring her here? She would be threatening my poor Robin's safety!" Petyr scoffed, "Oh, please, my dear, Robin needs to be cultured more anyways, what is better than bringing his cousin here to tell him stories of her travels?" He paused and turned around to her, "Lysa, my love, do me this favor and allow her to come here. Sansa would be all the safer to be here, further North and further away from the Lannister's. My little birds in the west assured me that her mother and brother were murdered in Frey's company.

" Lysa sighed, still unsure of his idea,

"But what if she tries to take you from me?"

He looked at her and chuckled, "Oh, my! Do not worry of such a thing, Lysa! She is just a child and nothing compared to you." He took her into a hug and listened to her, "I suppose her being here would be safest. Besides, her most of her family is dead now. Catelyn, she is dead and gone along with her husband and children. Sansa must be heartbroken-"

Petyr pulled away, "Heartbroken, yes, but eager to be with family again. Besides, how happy could she be stuck at Dragonstone with Stannis Baratheon? He is the angriest of all the Baratheon brothers."

...

"A courtship? How lovely."

Melisandre looked at Stannis and Sansa, who stood before her arm in arm. Sansa looked up at Stannis and smiled at him before leaning her head upon his arm. The Red Witch nearly gagged at the affection Sansa had for Stannis and the way Stannis looked on her arm. Stannis sensed the tension and removed his arm from Sansa's, "Sansa, dear, why don't you have Ser Davos bring you and Shireen fishing? I know he is the best at catching a good fish or two." Her excitement brought him joy and he leaned down to kiss her cheek before she left.

He looked at Melisandre and she hissed, "How disgusting. You have completely forgot the plan and what is most important." Stannis shook his head, "I have not. I know what I need to do and how to do it-"

"No, you do not!"

Her outburst angered Stannis and he growled, "I am courting her to eventually marry her! I am going to make her my Queen and get my sons from her! What else would you have me do? I am doing this the right way. The way she deserves as a Lady." Melisandre challenged him yet, "I would have you marry her tomorrow, give her sons that very night, and bring your men together for an army!" Stannis shook his head, "The Lord of Light has not requested that of me and we both know that." She became quiet and he urged one, "What is your Lord of Light telling you?" She was quiet for another moment and she then whispered, "I-I cannot say-"

Stannis grabbed her arm, "Then leave me to do things my way." Melisandre shook her head, "You will have to make choices soon, Stannis and you must make the right choices. If you wish to get the the Iron Throne, you must take things by force and do unimaginable things to those you love." He let her go and the look of confusion wiped over his face, "I-I will not harm her-"

"You must not turn soft, Stannis. Never forget who you are."

...

Ser Davos watched in happiness as Shireen cast out another line to the sea pool near the rocks. Sansa sighed, "So now, Stannis Baratheon is courting me, openly I might add, and I am to turn four and ten in just a few days." Davos nodded, "Quite the Nameday it shall be, no doubt. Although Stannis has never been one for celebrating, he will be quite pleased to see you happy." He quickly glanced in her direction and saw her staring out at the sea, "And what is it you would want for your Nameday, my Lady?" Sansa shrugged, "I am not quite sure. I think I would like to go back on main land to see people and trees." She felt as though she offended him in some way and quickly explained, "I enjoy being here, Ser Davos, do not think otherwise, but I am always locked up, no matter where I go."

"I suppose I may be able to request that of the King."

Sansa was overjoyed, for seeing the green grass, the trees, and smelling fresh air instead of sea water would be most pleasant. She watched Shireen pull in her line once more and smiled, "I am quite happy, Ser Davos. The happiest I have been in a long time." They looked at one another and she whispered, "Even after learning of their deaths, he has brought me happiness. I will be safe here."

She sighed once more, "I just know it."

...

"She wants to go on the main land? Absolutely not."

Davos clasped his hands behind his back, "Your grace, it may be good for the girl to have more interaction with others. Besides, it is her Nameday in just a few days-" Stannis frowned, "So I should risk her life to make her happy?" Davos thought for a moment, "Well, yes, except I don't see how you can risk her life by letting her back there for just a few hours. She is a smart girl, your grace."

Stannis nodded, "Yes, smart, but beautiful as well. I fear of her being seen and hurt, does that make me so bad?" Davos bowed his head, "Of course not, your grace." Stannis chuckled, "Let's go down to the beach to see them, Ser Davos. No doubt my Lady is missing me."

...

They arrived on the beach to find Sansa and Shireen running through the water, their dresses bunched up to their knees, kicking the salty water as high as they could as they chased each other. Stannis smirked as he watched Sansa laugh as she tumbled a bit and he took notice of one of his guards watching her as well. He walked to him and growled, "Keep your eyes on the sand, boy, or I will have the Red Witch remove them." The guard gulped and looked down at the sand as Stannis passed him and walked to his daughter and Sansa. Both girls stopped running and quickly dropped the hem of their skirts before curtsying, "Father! Sansa and I caught the biggest fish Westeros has ever seen and then she taught me how to make a sand castle!"

Sansa smiled and caught her breath, "The princess is quite the fisher-woman." Stannis grasped her hand and kissed it, "Perhaps we shall have dinner in my chambers tonight? I wish to speak with you of your Nameday." Sansa looked past him to Davos and smiled, "Of course." Stannis smirked and nodded, "For now, why don't we fish for awhile, hm?" Shireen grabbed her rod and line and handed it to her father, "Please!"

In the tower above them, Melisandre looked down upon all of them with a sneer. She cursed, "He is growing soft on the girl and we cannot have that. He must remain strong and she must learn of what she is getting herself into." She turned and looked at the flames next to her, staring at them as they grew larger.

The Lord of Light promised a throne and Melisandre would make sure he made it there, no matter what.

...

Two chapters in one day? Holy Moly! Petyr does know of Robbs death, but not of Selyse. Melisandre, you will learn later, lusts after Stannis still and I guess you can say shes becoming jealous a bit, but she also wants to make sure he gets to the iron throne, no matter the sacrifice. This was a nice little filler chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

My direction with this story may seem all over the place over the next few chapters, but that is to throw a lot of you off. Melisandre is showing a tiny bit of jealously, since she kinda always wanted Stannis for herself but could never have him, but yes, she is also worried Stannis will get too attached to Sansa too quickly. As far as Davos goes, I always imagined Davos would simply give his advice, fight for the little guy, but not argue with his King at the end of the day. Although it is not ideal for a four and ten year old Sansa to be courted by a 30 something year old Stannis, Davos can argue all he wants, but Stannis will get his way in the end. :) I just wanted to explain a little more in detail. This chapter will include Sansa's Nameday, dramatic events, and more! Stannis told them all they should not go to the mainland!

...

"This is all quite ridiculous."

Stannis pulled at his vest and then clasped his hands behind his back as he watched Shireen lean over the edge of the boat they were on. Ser Davos chuckled, "Ridiculous, maybe, your grace, but you have made your ward very happy." Both men looked at Sansa, who was standing next to Shireen and pointing into the water. They were not on a grand ship, but it was big enough to bring them to shore so Sansa may celebrate her Nameday with a walk through the trees and at port.

Stannis looked at Davos, "My ward? You forget, Davos, she will be your Queen one day." Davos frowned and nodded, "Aye, I will never forget that you are forcing a child to marry you because a Lord of Light said it was for the good of Westeros." His King walked forward to him and as he went to pass, he whispered, "Watch your tongue if you wish to keep it."

He walked over to Sansa and cleared his throat, "We are almost at port." Sansa looked up at him, "Thank you so very much for bringing us to land, Stannis. I am so happy!" He nodded, "We will remain here for no more than two hours, do you understand? Shireen, you will stay with Ser Davos at all time." The princess nodded, "Yes, papa!"

...

"I will write ahead to Stannis and tell him I plan to return in a fortnight to bring Sansa to the Vale."

Lysa hummed, "Perhaps Stannis would rather keep the girl." Petyr shook his head, "I brought her there for safety, my dear, not to live there for the rest of her days. Besides, Stannis is a married King, Lysa and his Queen must be upset with Sansa being there for so long." Lysa placed her bony hand on his shoulder, "What plans do you have for her, Petyr?" Petyr looked up at her and smiled sweetly, "She should marry her cousin and your son, Robin." Lysa smiled, "Robin would make a fine husband! Oh, Petyr, what a glorious surprise!" She clapped her hands and giggled, "Do you think she would make a good wife? Robin is so sensitive, so tender, she must be kind to him-"

"It is not set in stone, Lysa, calm yourself."

She still had a smile on his face, "Robin would be Warden of the North, Petyr, wouldn't he?" Petyr nodded, "He would and Sansa would be his Wardeness." He lightly scribbled a note on a long parchment for Stannis Baratheon, his thoughts swirling wildly in his mind. Not even Lysa would learn of his real plan until it was too late to do anything about it. Petyr smiled down at the parchment before him; his plans were coming together nicely.

...

They had arrived on land by noon and Sansa and Stannis were greeted by seamen and villagers alike. They bowed to Stannis and whispered to one another at the young woman on his arm. Sansa felt uncomfortable under all the stares and whispered to Stannis, "Can we please go to the tree line? I would love to feel the grass upon my feet." He nodded and looked back at Davos and Shireen, "Do whatever you may like, but remember that we meet back here within two hours-"

"Can't we stay longer, father?"

Stannis growled, "No, we cannot. And put your cloak hood on, child, I don't want them all staring at you." Sansa heard those words and looked back at Shireen, but remained quiet. She at least knew not to say anything to interrupt a father speaking with his daughter and a King giving an order. Shireen sighed and pulled her hood up, "Yes, papa." As Sansa and Stannis went in their own direction towards the small village, Sansa watched as men and women bowed and curtsied as he passed, but Stannis paid them no mind. He brought her up a hill and as they reached the village, he let her go, "Well?" Sansa looked up at him, "Hm?" He rolled his eyes, "What is your plan?" Sansa finally realized that he was wanting to know what she wanted to do in the village, but as she looked around, she found she did not want to be there.

She pointed to the treeline, "I don't suppose there would be any flowers there to pick? I really would like to sit in the grass-" Stannis grasped her arm once more and brought her towards the tree line, unknowingly grabbing the attention of three men who could not keep their eyes off of young Sansa Stark.

...

He watched her in the small clearing, how her red hair would shine in the small bit of sunlight peaking through the trees. Stannis leaned against a tree and could not help but smile as she plucked the finest flowers from the dirt, her eyes focused on the task at hand. She looked up at him more than once and smiled back before slowly sitting in the grass and making a crown of flowers. He watched her fingers delicately twine the stems into place, "I can't imagine Winterfell had many flowers?" Sansa chuckled at his assumption, "No, but when we did, I enjoyed it very much. Arya thought me silly to make them, but I would place them upon my head and imagine I was a Queen." She paused and held her finished work in her hand, "I felt beautiful."

"You are."

Sansa looked up at Stannis and watched him walk over to her, "May I?" He reached a hand down and she placed the small crown of flowers in his hand before he gently placed it upon her head, "There." Stannis realized then, that although she may be flowered and a woman, Sansa would always love the simple things and enjoy life even when darkness was cast over her.

"There you are!"

Stannis and Sansa looked towards the trees and saw Shireen and Davos entering the clearing. Shireen ran up to them, "Ser Davos and I are going to the village square to listen to the music. I heard a group of men and women playing instruments-" Ser Davos sighed, "Aye, and the children nearly ran off trying to get their. I insisted we find you both first." Stannis looked at Sansa, "How about it, my Lady?" Sansa touched the crown of flowers on her head and nodded, "That would be refreshing." The group left the clearing together and found that the ways to the village were filled with people and as they walked deeper into the village, Sansa could smell the food, hear the music, and see the smiling faces on all the faces she looked at.

Sansa could not help but giggle as Shireen twirled about, pointing at everything she could see that caught her attention. She hated seeing Shireen wearing the hood from her cloak to keep her face hidden, but her happiness made Sansa happy. Suddenly, the child within her caught sight of the most beautiful fabrics she had ever seen and she grabbed Stannis' arm, "Oh my! Stannis, please, may we go look at the goods this village has to offer?" He looked down at her, feeling no ease in the large crowd around him. He felt her tug at him once more, "Please, Stannis?" He looked down into her blue eyes and sighed, "Alight, but only for a few moments." In seconds, he was dragged over to the stall with the most fabrics upon it and Sansa fingered the silks on display. She smiled as the fabric felt familiar and sighed,

"I remember silks like these in Winterfell."

Several feet away from them, the three men from before stood, their gazes glued upon her, not paying attention to her companion. At her words, the woman in charge of the stall walked around her set and smiled, "My, my, what a lovely creature you are!" Sansa blushed at her words and tried to speak, but she hushed her, "Now, is there something you are looking for, my dear? Silks perhaps?" As she brought Sansa to the end of her stall, she looked towards the three men watching over them and nodded, giving them the go-ahead they had been waiting for.

Suddenly, Stannis heard Davos shout, "Princess, come back!" He quickly spun around and watched as Davos started running after Shireen, as she ran her way to the village center to hear the music better and watch the dancing. He sneered, "Stupid child!" As Stannis had his back turned, Sansa felt someone tap her shoulder lightly and she turned back, and in her horror a hand was placed over her mouth and she was lifted into the arms of a stranger as she disappeared into the large crowd.

Stannis turned back to where Sansa was, only to find that she was gone. In the middle of a large crowd, panic began to set into the Kings blood as he desperately looked around him, trying to find Sansa and the woman from the stall. He shouted, "Sansa! Sansa?!" It was when he could not find her red hair in the crowd, that he realized she was gone.

...

I hope you guys enjoyed this thriller! Look forward to more!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter! What a cliffhanger! These men are quite dangerous and I hope Stannis can save Sansa...

...

"Sansa!"

Stannis pushed his way through the crowd that only seemed to get larger, searching in panic for his ward and Lady. He stopped his search for only a moment to see Davos and Shireen coming towards him, "Stupid girl ran off-" Davos paused and shouted, "What happened, your grace?" Stannis shook his head, "Sansa is gone. I believe she may have been taken and we are no longer safe here. Get the princess back on the ship and wait for us there." Davos stopped him, "You need my help-"

"I need you to protect my daughter!"

With that, Stannis ran off towards the crowd once more, shouting, "Move aside! Move aside for your King!" Davos saw several of the Dragonstone guards walking their way and directed them, "Follow the King and search for Lady Sansa. Protect them no matter what!"

...

Sansa tried to catch her breath as she was carried into the woods by strange men. She began to kick once more and screamed, "Let me go!" Suddenly, she was dropped on the ground and she landed on her back, her head hitting dirt. She looked up at the three men before her and closed her eyes in disgust as they licked their lips. She heard one comment, "Let's sample the goods, aye?" His voice was raspy and he sounded as dirty as he looked, but another argued, "You know we can't, fool! All girls must be put on the ship untouched-"

"I'm tired of that! We should be able to sample 'em before we sell 'em!"

She tried to crawl backwards, but her movement caught their attention, "Who are you, girl?" Sansa shook her head, "No one. I-I don't-" The biggest of men leaned down and grabbed her ankles, "You were with Stannis Baratheon, so you must be important!" He dragged her towards him, the back of her gown rising up as she got closer to him. She began to kick once more in panic and managed to kick him in the jaw, causing a resounding crack.. With a jaw broken, the man on top of her howled in pain as the two others grabbed her hands and pulled her back down, pushing her hands into the earth causing sharp rocks to make them bleed. Sansa screamed out in pain and through tears called for her savior,

"Stannis!"

...

He was running through the trees with his sword drawn as he shouted, "Sansa! Where are you?!" He finally paused his running when he heard something in the distance. Stannis listened closely, waiting to hear the noise he had heard only seconds before. Then, he heard her, "Stannis!" He was sweating with panic when he heard the distress in her voice, he could hear the hoarseness, he could hear her pain.

...

"Please, leave me alone!"

Her pleas fell upon deaf ears as her skirts were pushed up to her waist, "I thought you said we cannot touch her?" The man whose jaw she broke looked at the others, "I've changed my mind. The girl has fire in her and she's made my cock hard." His words were slurred as he tried to speak with his broken jaw, but Sansa heard those words and flashbacks of the mob in Kings Landing washed over her. Panic began to set in as she realized she was about to be raped by three men and Stannis was nowhere in sight. As her skirts were pushed up, the other two took turns groping her chest through her corset. Her screaming was slowly getting quieter as her voice failed her, but before any harm was done to her maidenhead, Stannis entered the clearing with his sword drawn and a scowl upon his face.

He raised his sword, "Unhand her and I may show you mercy." Sansa raised her head and cried out, "Stannis!" The men let her go and slowly stood, which Sansa found as an opportunity to cover herself and crawl backwards to a tree. The withdrew their own short swords and daggers, "What does the King want with this girl?" Stannis gripped his sword tighter, "You have harmed my Lady." He watched as they slowly began to circle him until suddenly they charged all at once, but Stannis was too fast for them. Sansa watched in horror as swords flew left and right, slicing through the air, and clashing with each other.

The small battle lasted only minutes, Stannis slicing through one mans stomach, his sword cutting the others arm off, causing him to fall to the ground screaming in pain. One man remained and Sansa screamed out, "Stannis, watch out!" The King spun around, removing a small dagger from his armor and buried it into the enemies neck, causing blood to splatter onto his armor and Sansa's face.

It was over.

Stannis caught his breath and walked to Sansa, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He knelt down and took her hands in his own, looking at the cuts upon the back of them, "You're bleeding." Sansa shook her head, "You came for me." Stannis looked into her blue eyes, "Did you ever doubt me?" She watched as he ripped a large piece of fabric from the bottom of her gown and began to wipe her hands and face, "I will never doubt you." Her voice was shaky and it broke his heart to see this young woman before him, her bosom nearly falling out of her corset, and her gown ripped in several places. They heard a groan from a few feet away and looked in its direction to see the man with the missing arm trying to crawl away. Stannis quickly grabbed his sword and stood, "Where are you going?"

The assaulter rolled over and looked up at him, "Please, your grace, mercy." The King walked over to him and used his booted foot to hold him down, "Who do you work for?" He pushed his foot down into his gut, causing him to scream in pain, "No one! We work for no one!" Stannis did not believe him and again questioned, "I can have your men dead in the matter of days. Where were you going to bring her?" Finally, the assaulter shouted, "The harbor! We have a ship to bring women and children to Slavers Bay! They are sold at auction and become sex slaves for the masters across the sea!" Stannis nodded and took his foot from the mans stomach before looking back at Sansa, "Close your eyes, Sansa." She did as she was told and heard Stannis speak,

"Get up."

He helped him up and pushed him forward, "Run." Sansa opened her eyes and watched as her assaulter began to run away in panic, one arm missing, and just as she was about to argue, she watched Stannis take his dagger from the others neck and throw it towards the man running away. It hit him in the back of the head and he went down without a sound, but what she saw frightened Sansa.

"Stannis?"

Stannis looked back at her and saw her standing now, her hand holding her dress to her chest, "I want to go home." He sheathed his sword and rushed to her, lifting her into his arms and whispering, "I'll kill them all, Sansa. You have my word." She shivered at his words, at the anger in his voice, "They will all suffer."

...

Davos sighed in relief as he watched Stannis carry Sansa onto the ship and he rushed to them, "Let me help you." He took his cloak off and covered Sansa, "What happened?" Stannis sat Sansa on a barrel, "She was attacked. Ser Davos, there is a ship in port that is bringing women and children to Braavos for slave auctions. Find it and burn it."

"But, your grace, if we do that-"

Stannis growled, "Do not argue with your King!" Davos straightened his back and nodded, "As you wish, your grace." He took two guards and left the ship, watching as it left port at full speed to get Sansa to safety. Sansa looked at Stannis and whispered, "This is all my fault. I was stupid-so very stupid." Stannis looked down at her, "Stupid? No. But we are never coming back to that village again, do you hear me? I will not allow my family to be put in danger again." She felt like he was blaming her, but when he walked away, Sansa realized when he said family, he meant her as well.

...

I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

So sorry for the wait on this chapter! Sansa will go back in time with Stannis in this chapter to discuss the Mob attack in Kings landing. etc. Enjoy.

...

She was carried from the ship to her chambers by Stannis as Melisandre followed and Shireen watched. Sansa was shaken, the enemies blood still splattered on her torn gown and face as she was placed on her bed. Stannis backed away from her and whispered to Melisandre as the handmaidens entered, "Heal her wounds and watch over her, I must attend to business." She bowed her head in response and listened as Stannis walked past both women and rushed down the hall. Melisandre looked towards Sansa and saw several handmaidens getting a bath ready, helping Sansa strip, and place out a fresh gown and oils.

"Out! All of you out!"

Her voice made them shake as they dropped what they were doing and left a naked Sansa standing in the middle of her chambers with Melisandre. Sansa shivered, "Was that necessary? They were only trying to help." Melisandre hummed, "Of course they were, Sansa. Tell me how you got harmed." She walked a naked Sansa to the tub and helped her in, all the while, Sansa told her about the three men taking her into the woods, trying to rape her before Stannis came to the rescue. Melisandre saw scratches on her back and her pale finger traced them,

"Ouch!"

Sansa looked back at her and Melisandre whispered, "You have several scratches on your back, child. We must wash them." The Lady before her flinched as she washed her wounds, "Stannis truly does care for you, my Lady, for he would have never cared for Selyse enough to save her life." Sansa said nothing as she stared at the wall, her arms across her chest to cover her breasts. Melisandre took her silence in stride and continued, "Your hesitance to speak is interesting, Sansa. What is on your mind?" Sansa shook her head, "How could you say that? Stannis must have cared for Selyse at one point- they had a child." She heard the red woman laugh,

"Duty is a difficult thing to explain."

"Duty?"

Melisandre sighed, "Yes, duty. Should you ever marry the King, you will have a duty to lay with him and give him strong children. Strong sons that will learn to fight and one day rule over all." Sansa shivered, for what if she never gave him the sons he so desired? What if she is not the Queen he needs, but only the Queen he lusts for? Melisandre leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "You are flowered and you are lovely, but be warned that you will have a duty just as every Queen before you did to every King that has ever ruled."

...

"The ship held near 30 women and children. All girls. I was able to get them on land and have your men burn the ship with its captain inside."

Stannis paced his solar, "What did you do with the prisoners?" Davos bowed his head, "I gave the women coin and sent them off." Stannis paused, "Coin? You gave my money to-" Davos interrupted his King, "I understand it was not my coin to give, your grace, but these women and children have nothing and will be yours to rule over one day soon. They blessed your name at my feet." Stannis nodded in approval and Davos questioned, "Where is she?"

"She is being tended to. She-She could have been raped or even murdered today and had I not come to her aid-"

He paused and looked up at his friend and council, "I realized something today that I never thought I would care to think of." Davos arched an eyebrow, "What is that, your grace?"

"I would raise an army, I would sail the many seas, and I would kill every man that stood in my way if anything ever happened to her."

...

The sunset was unbelievably beautiful that night as Sansa looked out from her chambers. She looked down at her hands and saw the healing scratches on the back of them. Earlier, Melisandre had took her hands in her own and cleaned them, "You will scar, no doubt. But, you must not fret, my Lady, these scars will show your strength."

Sansa shook her head as she placed her hands back upon her lap and a knock came at her door, "Come in." She watched the door to see Stannis quietly entering and shutting the door behind him. Sansa sighed and looked away, looking back out at the sunset and the surprisingly calm ocean. His voice was soothing to her as he spoke, "You are admiring the sunset, I see. I just came from a visit with Shireen and she too was sitting near her window." Sansa gave a small smile, but did not look his way, "Her window is so small. I wish she were here to see out of mine."

"If you prefer her company, I will send for her-"

She finally looked his way, "I wish for no others company." Stannis eyed her and realized that in the disappearing sunlight, she looked grown, she looked strong. He walked forward, his hands behind his back, "I trust you have been tended to?" Sansa nodded, "Yes, Lady Melisandre did a fine job." He could no longer stand it and he sat down across from her and took a deep breath, "What happened today, Sansa, I promise will never happen again. You should not be afraid." Sansa could not take her eyes away from his during his outburst, and her reply was quiet and quick, "Am I the only one that was afraid?"

Stannis took one of her hands in his and stared at the scratches as one of his large fingers traced them, "No, you were not. As a King, I must never show my fear and I should never speak of it, for it shows weakness. But while with you, I shall speak in confidence and say this, I was afraid, but not for me, my dear girl." He brought her knuckles to his lips and gave her a kiss,

"I was afraid for you."

His words moved her to near tears and she quickly wiped them away, "I have been so plagued by the past ever since the attack today. I fear sleep because I know that I will revisit today and it will happen all over again." Sansa tried her best to stay calm, but she needed to tell someone, she needed to tell Stannis of what happened in Kings Landing. Stannis urged her on, "Tell me, Sansa, tell me why."

She looked at him with reddening eyes and whispered, "Nothing good ever came from being in Kings Landing."

...

In the next chapter, we willcontinue with Sansa telling Stannis her story of Kings Landing. Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Picking up from the last chapter. I will say I am very sorry for the late wait on all of the stories you may be following of mine. My computer is brand spanking new now and I am so ready to continue. Thank you for leaving reviews in my absence or clicking favorite. Please be aware if you are reading this for the first time, that my direction with these characters and storyline are far from the same of the original authors. I am writing completely blind, meaning as this comes up in my head, I am typing it into the computer and posting as soon as I finish. Stannis is somewhat out of character for his love and lust for Sansa, and her out of character for not being afraid, or striking after Selyses' death. All in all, I still appreciate nicely written reviews.

….

Sansa looked at Stannis and he could see dark circles forming under her eyes as she thought back to her time in Kings Landing. He shook his head and stood, "Never you mind. I don't want to know." His change in attitude made her come back from the flashbacks in her mind and she whispered, "You have to know. Stannis, please, you have to know."

"I will not force you to tell me- "

Her hand gripped his arm, "For when you take back the Iron Throne and kill Joffrey, you must know what he has done to me." Stannis took a minute to reflect and as he watched her prepare to tell her tale, he wondered how such a girl, the loveliest girl he has ever seen, could change him so in the matter of months. He was brought back to the present when he saw Sansa removing the top of her gown.

Stannis shouted, "What are you doing?" Sansa paid him no mind and removed her arm from one sleeve, showing him the lightest of bruising on the inside of her arm. Sansa looked at him and explained, "This one was from just before the Battle of Blackwater. It was the nastiest I had ever received and should be going away soon." She watched Stannis lean in and look at it closer, "Why?" Anger was apparent in his voice, but still she explained, "I-I did not do as the King commanded. He had Ser Boros twist my arm…" She trailed off as Stannis took her little wrist in his hand, but she slowly pulled away, "I have scarring on the back of my legs from when I was stripped and beaten in front of the court. I-I will not show you those. Not now."

…

The next morning arrived and the castle was quiet as rain began to pour over the sandy beaches of Dragonstone. One single raven arrived to the castle and Davos was handed the letter first, of which he saw a sigil from the family Florent. His eyes darkened as he realized just who this was from and he quickly set out to find Stannis.

Stannis had a routine every morning and Davos found him in his council room, looking out at the ocean and the storm. He bowed his head, "Good morning, your grace." Stannis looked over his shoulder and gave a grunt, "What's so good about it, Ser Davos? Another miserable storm coming to wash away this forsaken castle." He chuckled to himself at his own words and turned around, noticing the folded parchment in Davos' hand. He frowned,

"Well?"

Davos looked down at his hand and held it out, "Oh! Yes, this just came by raven. Only one this morning. Your grace, look at the seal." Stannis turned the parchment over and saw the Florent sigil in a blue wax. He shook his head, "I knew the day would come sooner or later when that woman's family would finally find out." Davos mumbled, "That woman was your wife, your grace, your Queen. Of course they would find out that their daughter and Lady was dead."

Stannis was browsing the note and when he heard Davos speak those words, he hissed, "Sacrificed to the Lord of Light." He crumpled the parchment, "It is from her Uncle Axell Florent. He states he and his family will not support the Baratheon name anymore." He walked over to the large ornate table that held a map of Westeros and battle markers. He picked up the Florents marker and watched his fingers turn white as he gripped it with such anger.

"They know about Sansa."

Davos raised his eyebrow, "Do you suspect a spider?" Stannis nodded, "Yes, of course I do. How else would they know?" Davos bowed his head, "What will you do now, your grace? You surely cannot afford to lose anymore armies if you plan to take the Iron Throne before the year is out."

Stannis walked to the open air balcony as the storm raged on outside and he tossed the Florent marker into the dangerous ocean below. "I don't need them", he growled. He did not turn back around and waited until he heard Davos leave.

"The North will rally behind their Queen and we will take what belongs to us with the largest army Westeros has ever seen."

….

Melisandre softly knocked on Sansa's chamber door and the young woman answered dressed in a gown of Stark gray, fitting for the stormy day just outside the walls. Sansa greeted her with a tired smile, "Good Morning, Lady Melisandre."

"A good morning. Yes."

She smiled slightly and finally requested, "Join me for a walk, will you?" Sansa nodded, almost too happily that someone was requesting her presence outside of her chambers and keeping her busy on such a boring day. They walked in an awkward silence until Sansa finally cleared her throat, "His grace and I have been speaking-about Kings Landing." Melisandre cocked an eyebrow and urged her on, "Oh? Why would you ever want to speak of that place?"

Sansa sighed, "We spoke of Joffrey, of what has been done, but we spoke of the future. I-I truly wish Stannis will take the Iron Throne from him. Joffrey is a bastard; he doesn't deserve the throne." Melisandre nodded, "I am glad you are finally coming to understand why the Lord of Light wishes for Stannis to sit upon the throne."

They stopped in front of a short wooden door, one that Sansa had never seen in her few months living in Dragonstone. Melisandre whispered, "Keep this little secret between us, won't you? I'm afraid that should the King find out we have been snooping in this part of the castle, he would be terribly upset?" She spread her long, pale fingers against the door and pushed it open, Sansa taking notice that the lock was missing from the front. Upon opening, Sansa could smell the foulest of stenches, like a chamber pot that has not been properly washed. She used one of her long sleeves to cover her nose and mouth as Melisandre led her into the room and began walking down several stone steps.

Through her sleeve she questioned, "What is this place?" Melisandre smirked, "A place almost forgotten." She began to light several candles and torches about the room and when Sansa finally began to look around, she realized what was before her.

Large glass pillars sat upon an old table, a yellow fluid showing only their silhouettes in the torch light.

Sansa could not take her eyes away even though disgust made her stomach twist and turn. Melisandre stood several feet from her, watching the girls every emotion and move as Sansa walked forward and her eyes focused on each pillar. She looked back at Melisandre and with a shaking voice, she asked,

"Tell me."

….

I have missed writing so much. I hope you guys enjoyed this!


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. This chapter will see an angry Stannis, a worried Sansa, and the Lannister's! Picking up directly from the last chapter…

…

Melisandre heard Sansa's request, yet still she said nothing as she watched the young Lady walk closer to the three glass pillars. Sansa turned around, "Please, tell me. What are they? How did It-I mean-why are they like this?" The Red Woman clasped her hands behind her back and walked from the shadows as she explained,

"They are all male children meant to be heirs to the Kings throne."

Sansa's mouth opened slightly in shock, "Sons." Melisandre nodded, "Yes, three sons that were stillborn. Did you notice the bed, Sansa?" She gestured to her right and Sansa looked past her to see a neatly made bed in the corner. She frowned, "Who would sleep in such a room?" The look that Melisandre gave her answered her question and with a whisper, she answered herself aloud, "Selyse."

The Red Woman sighed, "She thought Stannis and herself to be cursed to have a son. The tale is that Robert Baratheon, drunk and ready to spill his seed, took a woman to his younger brother's marriage bed before the feast was over and gave this woman a bastard son. Selyse was most certain that caused the curse."

They both looked at the pillars once more and Sansa studied one of the babes as he floated in the horrid liquid, "Stannis wants me to be his Queen one day." Melisandre nodded, "Yes and do you remember what I said about the duty of a Queen?"

"To bear sons to be heirs of the King."

She nodded, "Yes." Sansa thought back to when she first arrived in Kings Landing as the betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon, of how she spoke with Septa Mordane in the throne room in front of the Iron Throne. She asked Melisandre the same question, "What if I have girls and only girls?" Melisandre snapped her head in Sansa's direction, "Is that what you believe? That you will only be able to give Stannis girls?" Sansa nodded, "I had the same fear with Joffrey. If I give Stannis a daughter, he will hate me. He yearns so much for a son and he already has Shireen."

Melisandre stepped towards her and used the back side of her hand to caress Sansa's cheek, "Do not worry about that, Sansa. You do not decide if you will have sons or daughters. That is between Stannis and the Lord of Light."

The door to the room was slowly opened, a loud creaking breaking the two from their conversations to see Stannis in the doorway. Sansa stood straight and inhaled sharply when she saw the dark shadows on his face. Melisandre smiled sweetly, "My King."

"What are you doing in here?"

Sansa looked from him to Melisandre and waited for her to answer, "The Lady Sansa and I were simply strolling the castle and we fell upon this room." He walked inside and locked eyes with Sansa, "What were you doing?" Sansa shook her head, "Nothing, I swear it. Lady Melisandre was showing me-your- I mean, the Queen's- your sons." Sansa's poor choice in words made her cringe as Stannis grew angrier, "This room should never be entered!" He walked towards her in three strides and grabbed her upper arm, "Do you understand?!" Sansa's lip trembled in fear and she listened as Melisandre tried to calm him, "My King, please understand that I only wished to show her…." She trailed off when he looked at her,

"Leave us be."

Melisandre bowed her head and quickly left the room, leaving Sansa and Stannis alone and surrounded by dead stillborn babes. Sansa trembled as he gripped her arm tighter, "You should have never come in here. Do you like what you see? Hmm?" Sansa shook her head, "Of course not. Stannis, please, I don't know why she brought me in here, I swear." His gripped loosened, "Explain."

"I was in my chamber when Melisandre came to get me. She asked me to follow her and I did as told."

He could hear the fear in her voice and let her arm go, "My sons." He turned away from her and whispered, "Each boy was born dead. Selyse never told me that she couldn't feel them moving within her." Sansa stayed quiet and let him speak, "Princes that never were." He looked back at her, "Why wouldn't she have told me?"

Sansa shook her head, "I don't know." Stannis snorted, "Of course you don't." He sighed and looked at his floating sons once more, "Leave this room and never come back." Sansa shook her head, "I can't. Stannis, why did she keep them? Why did you keep them after her death?" He turned on her in the matter of seconds and yelled, "What I keep and what I do is not any of your business! You are not my wife yet and you are not the Queen, hence why I have no reason to explain myself to you! Do you understand, Lady Stark?" His voice was deep and terrifying and by the time he was done shouting, Sansa was in tears.

"I never thought you had to explain yourself to me! I don't want this, Stannis! I don't want the sons I bear you one day to be like this. I don't even know if I ever want to be a Queen."

She rushed to the door, her skirts gathered in her right hand as her left hand opened the door, "None of this was my fault." With those words, she left Stannis alone to bear the pain of the loss of the sons that should have been.

…..

Tywin Lannister stared across the table at his daughter, watching her nurse a glass of wine as they waited for the others to join them for their council. Cersei looked at him over the rim of her glass and smirked, "What have I done now?" Her father arched an eyebrow, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You are looking at me like all of this is my fault."

He said not another word as Joffrey and the rest of the council entered the room. Joffrey took his seat next to his mother and frowned at his grandfather, "Well?" Tywin pushed a letter towards him and cleared his throat, "My sources tell me that Stannis Baratheon has murdered his wife as a sacrifice for his cause to the Iron Throne. Her family, the Florent's, have abandoned him and took their army with them." Joffrey pushed the letter away, "What does that mean? Surely my Uncle still has plenty of men to attack us again. One house doesn't make a big difference."

Cersei grabbed his hand in hers, "My son, the Florent's had given Stannis men, provisions, and gold because he married their Lady and daughter. Now that she is dead, he does not have those things from them and a large amount of support for Stannis has dwindled. His claim for the throne will cease if any more houses abandon him for what he has done." Joffrey looked from his mother to Tywin,

"Then there will be no war? I will keep my throne with no contest?"

Tywin nodded, "From Stannis at least." Joffrey smirked, "I knew the little worm would never take what is rightfully mine!" He stood from the table, laughing, and prepared to leave, but Tywin raised his hand up,

"There is something else."

Joffrey frowned, "Well hurry up, grandfather, I have a peasant ready for his tongue to be removed."

Tywin nodded, "Sansa Stark is alive."

…

OOOOOOOOOHHHHH SNAP! I wonder how they could ever find out that Sansa was alive?! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

I swear, all of you are such great readers and reviewers. You are what keep me going! Today has been such a great day, so enjoy another chapter! We will learn more from the Lannisters, Stannis learns of Petyr's arrival, and Sansa learns of the letter from the Florents.

…

The next day, Stannis sat alone in Selyses' old chamber for three hours, staring at the children that should have been. He replayed his argument with Sansa in his mind over and over again until he would no longer think of anything and just stare at the pillars.

"My sons."

A response made him jump, "Your grace." Stannis looked up at the doorway and stood from his place on the old, dusty bed. He straightened his leather vest, "Ser Davos, you have impeccable timing. What do you need?" Davos kept his eyes averted from the three pillars and held up a crumpled letter, "This was found on the leg of an old raven. Stupid bird must have gotten lost." Stannis walked to him and snatched the parchment from his hand and looked at the seal to see the Arryn sigil. He shook his head, "No doubt it is from Petyr Baelish and Sansa's Aunt. I will read this in my solar." Stannis pocketed the note and as he made it to the doorway he looked back at Davos, "Ser Davos?"

Davos looked at him, "Remove the pillars and dispose of the babes. I no longer wish for my past to plague me and my future Queen."

…..

" _To the One True King,_

 _I write this hoping you and my dearest Sansa are well. Please expect my arrival in a fortnight after the full moon, as I have spoken with Sansa's dear Aunt and we wish for her to come to the Vale, where she will be safest and with family. Your hospitality has been appreciated. Until my arrival…_

 _Petyr Baelish, Lord of the Vale"_

Stannis shook his head and ripped the letter before tossing the pieces of parchment onto his desk. He couldn't let her leave, not now, not later. Sansa was meant to be his Queen, the Lord of Light has promised it- Stannis closed his eyes and growled to himself, "It's no longer about the Lord of Light." Stannis turned in his seat and looked out the window, understanding that the last full moon was just two nights ago and Lord Baelish would be here any day now.

"Guard!"

A guard entered and bowed his head, "Your grace?" Stannis questioned, "Has anyone heard from Lady Sansa?" The guard nodded, "She was with the princess Shireen just this morning, your grace."

….

"And the prince then kissed his Lady's hand before taking her as his princess."

Shireen twisted her face, "That sounds silly enough, doesn't it? Kissing her hand? Shouldn't he have kissed her on the lips?" Sansa giggled and closed the book her was reading from, "Not always, I suppose. It is much more elegant to kiss her hand first…" She trailed off and cleared her throat, "We've been reading all day."

"Has my father kissed your hand?"

Sansa was struck dumb for mere seconds as she looked at Shireen in disbelief, "I-I- Well…" Shireen smiled, "I hope he has." Sansa smiled and a blush crept to her face, "Your father has kissed my hand more than once." She laughed at the idea of all the girlish talks she was having with Shireen now. Shireen was growing up and Sansa was the one talking to her about these things because Selyse never did.

Stannis entered Sansa's chambers then and saw the two sitting upon her bed, smiles on their faces and a blush on Sansa's. They both stood, "Father!" Shireen ran to him and nearly pushed him over in a hug, "I have not seen you in a few days, father, I was beginning to worry!" Sansa stood and smoothed her gown, "Don't be silly, Shireen, you should never need to worry of him. He is the King." Stannis nodded,

"Aye, how true. Daughter, leave myself and Sansa to speak in peace."

Both of them watched the young princess leave the room and Sansa smiled, "She is very special, Stannis." Stannis nodded, "Sansa, sit down, I need to speak with you."

….

Tywin Lannister held the crumpled and ripped letter in his large hands as he looked down upon it. He looked up at his youngest entered the room, "Well, by the look upon your face, I would say you are quite confused and angry." Tywin looked at Tyrion and hissed, "Must you bother me at all hours of the day? Don't you have your dearest sister to harass?" Tyrion chuckled as he poured himself a glass of wine, "You keep the finest wine in your chamber." He eyed the letter,

"The King and dearest sister did not take the news well."

His father dropped the letter, "Stannis Baratheon holds the key to the North in Dragonstone, you fool. Meanwhile, we sit here awaiting the Mother of Dragons to storm our bay." Tyrion nodded, "Indeed. Why not go get the girl then? Bring her back here to her torture until she eventually kills herself, but not before taking the lives of those that have hurt her most."

Tywin arched an eyebrow, "Do you care so much for the girl? I wouldn't bring her back here for that boy. It's clear to me that my grandson does not know how to care for his future Queen. The Florents are no longer loyal to Stannis Baratheon, or any Baratheon for that matter. Joffrey should have never taken the throne."

"And who should be sitting upon that throne, father?"

He snatched the glass of wine from Tyrion and smirked, "A true Lannister."

…

"What you saw the other day, what I said…"

Sansa reached over and grabbed Stannis' hand, "You have no reason to apologize, Stannis. You were understandably upset by my presence in that room." He shook his head, "I scared you." They spoke of what Sansa saw and soon Stannis told her the news of Petyr Baelish arriving soon. He saw the sadness drape over her face, "What does he want?"

"He wants to take you to the Vale to live with your Aunt Lysa. He believes you will be safest there now."

Sansa shook her head, "No! I am safe here. He cannot take me if I do not wish to leave." Stannis nodded slowly and Sansa leaned towards him, "You won't let him take me, will you?" She watched him slowly reach into his leather vest as he spoke,

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Stannis stood from his spot next to her and cleared his throat, "I am courting you because I obviously care for you. You agreed to be mine and I believed when you were ready, you would become my Queen. Certain circumstances have made this day come sooner than both of us have anticipated, but I hope you answer will be the same."

She was stunned to see Stannis unfold his hand to show her a ring of silver with stag antlers engraved in the middle. Sansa looked up at him, "What are you doing?" He smirked and reached for her small hand, taking it in his as he recited, "I, Stannis Baratheon, request of you, Sansa Stark, to agree to be my wife and Queen. Will you marry me?"

Sansa watched him slide the ring onto her finger and she whispered, "It's so beautiful. But what about Lord Baelish? What about the Lannisters? Surely-"

He cut her off, "Forget them all. I will keep you safe here with me. Forever." Sansa smiled and felt the happiest she had felt in years. She urgently wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close, "Yes, of course, yes!" As he hugged her back, she felt him kiss her neck before letting out a sigh.

I really hope you guys enjoyed that. I know its been awhile since I updated, but Im trying to live life with a new car and all that jazz.. Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Again, your reviews have made me smile. I love reading that you guys are enjoying my writing. Makes me so happy! We will discuss Sansa and Stannis and how their new found engagement makes them feel, Petyr Baelish shows up, and maybe a bit more from the Lannisters? Maybe a bit from some other folks. Who knows!

…

She was happy.

Sansa smiled as she walked arm in arm with Davos down the hall, her eyes not able to pull away from the ring on her finger. She looked up Ser Davos and sighed, "Isn't it lovely?" Davos smiled at her happiness, "Very lovely, my Lady." He patted her hand, "You make the King very happy, Lady Sansa, I hope you know that. Stannis is a dear friend of mine and in all the years I have been here, I have not seen him like this."

He gestured into the throne room and Sansa entered to see Stannis on his throne with Melisandre at his side, while he read over a pile of scrolls in his lap. Melisandre smiled as Sansa entered, "Well, there is the little future Queen!" Stannis looked up and smirked, "Ah, yes, the future Queen. Come sit with me, my dear, and we shall discuss these horrendous writings together." She smiled and leaned over him to see the curled writing on the parchments, "This is a Kings business and I do not think I have much care for your affairs."

Stannis leaned back in his seat and looked up at her, "You have become quite wise in the two days you have been my betrothed." She blushed as he reached out a grasped her hand in his before raising it to his lips. He saw her blush and looked at the others, "Leave us." Melisandre watched the exchange and bowed her head before backing out of the small throne room and Ser Davos followed. Once in the hall, he looked at her and mumbled, "She is smitten." Melisandr snorted, "They are both smitten. I find it odd that Stannis Baratheon, one of the cruelest fighters on the field, the one true King can be so infatuated with this one girl." Ser Davos passed by her and answered,

"He is a man in love, although he would never admit it."

Melisandre looked back through the doorway to see Stannis pulling Sansa to sit on the arm of his throne, his right hand resting on her waist as she giggled and covered her blush with a hand as he made jokes about the men that wrote those scrolls to him.

…

The winds were welcoming as Petyr Baelish was rowed to the shore of Dragonstone. He looked up at the stone dragon once more as he did with Sansa when he brought her here and pulled his cloak tighter. The months were getting colder and he made sure to bring Sansa back before the snows came so it would be easier travel.

"My Lord, we are here."

Petyr looked behind him and saw that they were now on the beach and he nodded, "Great. See to it that my satchel is brought to the chambers the King gives me." He exited the small boat and walked up the same stone steps he walked with Sansa those months before. Something caught his eye suddenly and he looked towards his left to see two small sand castles standing quite tall and still. Petyr couldn't help but smile to himself as he saw that one looked exactly like Winterfell castle.

"Oh, how I have missed you so, my dearest."

…

"Lord Baelish, if you will follow me, I will bring you to the throne room where the King will meet you."

Petyr chuckled, "No need, my friend, I know where the throne room is." He began to remove his leather gloves and gripped them as he began to walk in the direction of the throne room. He hoped that soon he would find Sansa in the halls so he may see her lovely face, but he was quite disappointed when he reached the throne room doors and saw nothing of her.

Just on the other side of the doors, Sansa sighed and slowly stood from her seat on the throne, "I originally came here in hopes to ask you to join me for dinner, but you seem terribly busy." Stannis shrugged and placed the scrolls in a bag on the side of his throne, "Never too busy for you, my dear." Sansa smiled, but had to question, "What happened to the dark, mysterious, and cold man I once knew those months ago?" Stannis stood from the throne and stretched a bit, "I am still that man, Sansa, don't worry about that." Before she could ask him what he meant, the doors to the throne room were opened and a guard stepped inside,

"Your grace, I announce the arrival of Lord Petyr Baelish!"

Sansa gasped and watched Petyr enter the room in all black garb, his silver pin on his chest shining bright. Stannis frowned and watched as Petyr took notice of Sansa being in the room, "Sansa! My dear, come here so I may see you!" Sansa looked at Stannis and then back at Lord Baelish before slowly walking towards him, letting him take her hands and raise her arms up so he may look at her, "You have grown so much these past months we have been apart." He let her go and looked at Stannis, "Your grace, it is a pleasure." He bowed and Stannis nodded and cleared his throat,

"I was sure enough I got rid of you, Lord Baelish, but I can see I was wrong. What brings you back to Dragonstone?"

Petyr smirked and gestured to Sansa, "Need I say more? I trust my letter made it to you. I have returned for Sansa." Sansa looked at him, "What? Why? You said I would be safest here." Petyr smiled and explained, "Your Aunt Lysa has assured me that the Vale would be safest. You will be with family." Stannis walked towards them, his body rigid and his face dark, "I was under the impression that Sansa was to remain here under my watch and care. You told me yourself she was a gift…"

Before more could be said, Sansa reached forward and placed a hand upon Stannis' chest, "Stop. Please." She caught his eye and he sighed before backing away, "We will speak about her departure tonight during dinner. I will see you both at sunset, no later." Sansa nearly sighed in relief as she watched Stannis walk from the throne room, the whole interaction being noticed by Petyr. He smiled, "Sansa, I dread the stories of your time here if the King has acted this hostile towards you." Sansa shook her head, "Lord Baelish, perhaps I will be able to show you your room? I trust you will be here for a few days before-you- I mean, before _we_ leave?"

He nodded and gestured forward, "Please, show me to my chambers, my Lady." Sansa gave him a kind smile and led the way down the hall, keeping at least two steps in front of him the whole time as two guards walked behind them, one on each side. She kept her stride as she looked down to her left hand to see her ring shining up to her and without Petyr seeing her, she quickly removed it in front of her chest and hid it in her corset.

He couldn't know. Not just yet.

…..

I hope you guys enjoyed this little piece. Some anger and happiness coming in the next chapter! I did not get to the Lannisters….but hopefully the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

I love my faithful readers and reviewers. I'm trying to figure out how I can incorporate the Lannisters at this point in this chapter. Perhaps a discussion with a dear friend can help me. I won't tell you whats in this chapter, so enjoy.

…..

Sansa smiled as a handmaiden poured her wine into the glass goblet, "Thank you." She returned to eating her fish and looked across the table to see Lord Baelish poking at his food with his fork. She swallowed, "It was freshly caught this morning." Petyr looked up at her and then to Stannis, "My apologies, I have never been fond of fish. Perhaps you have some venison or…" Stannis nearly laughed in his face, "Venison? Lord Baelish, you forget I live in Dragonstone." He returned to eating his own fish,

"Venison is hard for us to come by here. We eat fish or whatever the marketers sell on land, whenever we can get it."

Petyr smiled, "Of course." He looked across the table at Sansa and cleared his throat, "Now that we are all here together, perhaps we can discuss you coming with me back to the Eyrie." Sansa sighed, "I just don't understand. Why bring me here for a few months and then decide it would be safe to be with Aunt Lysa? You told me I would be here for as long as-"

"How do we know the Vale is safe? What makes you believe family can keep her safe now?"

Stannis had interrupted Sansa, not even glancing at her as he stared daggers at Petyr Baelish. Petyr gripped his fork in his hand, "Why has her leaving become such a great deal, your grace? You should rest easy knowing she will be with her mother's sister and I." Petyr felt a panic rise within his belly; what was Stannis up to? Why was he fighting so hard to keep Sansa at Dragonstone?

Sansa stopped any further argument, "Perhaps you both should speak tomorrow morning when everyone is well rested." Stannis looked at her and down at her hand, where the ring he proposed marriage to her with was now missing from. He hissed, "Perhaps."

…..

She tossed and turned, sleep was no longer a friend to her while Lord Baelish was here. Sansa sighed as her hand reached to her table and lit the small lantern, "Gods forbid I should rest…"

"Sansa?"

A soft knock followed and in haste she ran to the door to find Stannis on the other side. Sansa gasped and looked down each end of the hall before pulling him inside, "Your grace, should anyone see you visiting my chambers this late at night…."

He closed the door behind him and smirked, "You only worry about him." Sansa did not deny those words and watched as Stannis looked around her chambers, "I'm disappointed in you, Sansa. Is your betrothal to me such a horrid thing?" She did not have to be the smartest of women to know what he was speaking of and watched as he walked to her vanity to see the ring sitting upon a small chest. Stannis grabbed it and held it up, "You should be the proudest Lady in the land."

Sansa's lip quivered, "If he knows about us, then he will try even harder to take me away from you. Stannis, I know what Lord Baelish wants, especially from me." Stannis became angry, "You don't think I know?" Sansa backed away as he continued to shout, "You are to be my Queen! I-I can't let you leave…not now…not later." He held the ring out to her, "Put it on, Sansa, and wear it proud. You will be the wife of the one true King someday soon." Sansa gently reached her hand out and took the ring back before slowly placing it on her finger. He saw that his anger scared her slightly and sighed,

"In the morning, we will figure all of this out."

She looked at the ring and back at Stannis, "Do you promise?" Stannis smiled slightly and turned away to walk to the door, "I am Stannis Baratheon, my Lady. I always stay true to my word."

Stannis left her chambers quietly, watching the halls to make sure he was not seen leaving her so late at night. But in the small alcove several feet away, hiding in the darkness, Petyr Baelish wore a frown and confusion upon his face. He slowly walked to Sansa's door and stared at it, while in his mind, words raced.

What was the King doing with her so late at night?

Would his own plans be thrown out the window?

He could have knocked, he should have confronted the Stannis in the hall, but Petyr knew one thing in that moment. Stannis was not stupid and surely his plan was greater than any other mans.

….

"Look at me."

Sansa looked up at Petyr and sighed, "I'm not sure what you want me to say, Lord Baelish." Petyr frowned, "I want you to say you will return to the Vale with me." He saw her hesitation; he could see it from the day he arrived at Dragonstone. Sansa's breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward and whispered, "You will be safer with me, with your Aunt, away from here." She could hardly believe what he was saying to her. Only months ago when he brought her here he told her she would be safe with Stannis.

Stannis is the only one that could truly keep her safe now and Sansa knew it. Sansa placed her left hand against his chest and pushed gently, "I know what is best for me, Lord Baelish." Petyr looked down at her hand and saw the shine of the silver ring upon her finger. He knew what those rings meant, but he quickly pushed the thought from his mind. No, not his Sansa, she would never do that to him.

He had stopped her in the hall that very morning and urged her to walk the beach with him so they may get fresh air and speak of leaving that dark and gloomy place. He felt her uneasiness as he took her hand in his as they walked and at one point, he caught the glance of a certain King watching them from above. Petyr was not stupid, no, he was brilliant and he could see that a connection had built between the older King and the young Sansa Stark. She would not agree to leave with him and that worried him, especially about his future plans with the girl.

Petyr watched as the young girl he once knew backed away from him and left the room, running from him once again.

He followed.

…

Sansa sighed and placed her forehead against Stannis', "He will not stop until he gets what he wants." Stannis breathed in her scent and closed his eyes, "Quiet, Sansa, just let me hold you." Sansa sat upon his lap in her own chambers and her hands played with his short hair as Stannis vowed,

"They will have to storm Dragonstone to take you away from me now. Our fate is sealed and it is known that you are to be my wife."

Word of their marriage spreading around Westeros scared her, but Sansa was learning not to care for such a thing. Stannis took her hand in his and kissed it lightly, "I am unsure of what you have done to me, Sansa, but you have softened me." Sansa smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss him, but before she could, what happened next made her heart drop and her whole body grow cold. The voice she heard was emotionless,

"I had hoped it wasn't true."

…

CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRR. Thank you for reading! Your continued support puts a smile on my face and the writing muses in my heart! Love on ya.


	26. Chapter 26

Petyr's plans will become a bit clearer in this chapter. perhaps we will see a wedding very soon?

….

She could have died in that very moment and would have been glad to. Sansa tried to remove herself from her betrothed's lap, but Stannis kept a firm grip upon her waist, "Lord Baelish, we did not hear you knock."

Petyr did not look at Sansa, but simply looked past her at Stannis, "The door was ajar, your grace, I did not consider knocking an option at that point. But as I said, I had to see this for myself." He finally looked at Sansa, "I am somewhat disappointed in you, my Lady." Before more words could be spoken by anyone, he turned and left the room, leaving Sansa to worry. She was finally able to stand and looked down at Stannis,

"Did you see the look upon his face?"

Stannis nodded, "I did. It was the look of jealousy and of a coward."

…..

Petyr found her alone the next morning on the beaches. Sansa wore a pair of breeches and a corseted tunic with her long hair in a braid. When he found her, she was sitting crossed legged on a large boulder, watching Ser Davos and the other men fishing.

"Have you come to speak with me?"

He looked down at her and sighed, "What have you done, Sansa?" She looked up at him in confusion, "What do you mean?" Petyr grabbed her hand and shook it, "This! I did not leave you here to be courted by Stannis Baratheon, I left you here to live in safety until you could be with me!" Sansa ripped her hand from him and placed it over her heart, "Courted? Is that what you think this is?"

She stood from her place on the boulder and pointed at the castle standing tall above them, "You brought me here for protection and that is what he has given me. Stannis has made me an offer I cannot refuse, Lord Baelish, and I have accepted." Suddenly, all of Petyr's thoughts have become true; Stannis has claimed Sansa for his own.

"An offer?"

Sansa nodded, "Stannis has asked me to marry him, my Lord, and I have accepted." She showed him the ring, "Surely you must have known as soon as you saw it." His silence was maddening and Sansa hissed,

"As I said before, I will not be going with you."

Petyr simply looked at her, "Will he do the same to you as he did to Selyse?" Sansa had nearly forgotten about Selyse and her sacrifice. She bit her lip, "How-When did you find out about her sacrifice?" Petyr could not believe his ears; did she truly think him a fool? He was losing her fast and he needed to reel her back in. He spoke to her in a hushed voice, taking notice of Ser Davos looking their way in the background.

"You forget who I am, Sansa. Look at you, you don't realize what you are getting yourself into. How safe can he keep you when the Lannister's learn of your marriage to him? Dragonstone is not the Vale, you will not have your Aunt's army, and Stannis owes gold to many."

Sansa thought of Joffrey and she shook from chills, "They don't know I'm alive-"

Petyr shook his head, "You are a stupid child." He turned and began to walk away from her and Sansa finally found her courage once more, "I am! I am a stupid child and by being so, I am learning to be a smart Queen." Petyr paused and she continued, "I love him, Lord Baelish. Is that what you want to hear? I agreed to this marriage to not only be safe or to be a Queen, that barely matters to me now, I have fallen in love."

"You are a child."

He looked back at her, "Sansa, please, return to the Vale with me, I will be able to teach you so much more than he ever could…"

"You don't want to teach me anything, Lord Baelish. I know what you want and it's exactly what I am to give my future husband."

Ser Davos walked over in that moment, "My Lady?" Sansa took his offered hand and stepped down from the rocks, "You are welcome to stay one more night, Lord Baelish, but you must leave tomorrow." Ser Davos looked at Petyr and led Sansa from the beaches and back to the castle, leaving Petyr in the sand and wind below.

For once in his lie, Petyr felt defeated and drained. He leaned against the boulder and began to think, " _ **My heart has turned cold and I can feel it in my throat. The child he once knew, the girl that reminded him so much of Cat, was disappearing before his eyes. The Stag has the young wolf cornered and soon she will be his. Sansa was only meant to stay until Lysa and the Vale were his and now he has returned for her to find her with a silver ring on her finger. Stannis could not help her reclaim the North like he could, no, he was so close now, all he needs is Sansa. He could rid of Lysa so fast and Sansa would take her place as his wife, and together they could move North with the Vale behind them, an army of thousands. What could Sansa see in Stannis? What does he see in her?"**_

Petyr looked up at the castle and straightened, _**"I must speak with Stannis."**_

… _ **.**_

"She claims she loves you, yet Sansa once loved King Joffrey."

He took his seat before Stannis, "You can see what that got her." Stannis stared at Petyr and questioned,

"Did you not bring her here, telling me your intention was for her to be my gift?"

Stannis heard nothing from Petyr, so he continued, "What could be better than Sansa marrying me? I have claim to the Iron Throne as the true heir. She would become Queen of the Realm, be protected by thousands, and would give me the heirs I need to keep the Baratheon name in Kings Landing for years to come. Did you expect her to marry you?" He stood and looked down towards the ocean below, "She will stay here and marry me, Lord Baelish. You cannot stop me." He looked back at him and saw that Petyr was nodding, deep in thought,

" _ **Could this work? Stannis and Sansa marrying and ruling the realm could be a good thing, but this scenario is difficult to swallow. I will lose her as my own bride, but the King is in my debt for bringing her to him, giving him this unexpected betrothal. Anything can happen in the future, unexpected accidents, battles, something Stannis could possibly not return from, leaving Sansa to be claimed once more."**_

"Perhaps I cannot stop you, your grace, but I do believe we can come to an agreement in some way."

The King eyed the worm before him and frowned, "What do you mean?" Petyr smirked,

"You owe me."

….

Sansa sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I hate him." Her handmaiden sat by her and whispered, "I know, my Lady, but-"

A knock came at the door, "My Lady?" Ser Davos spoke through the door, "I have a note from Lord Baelish." Sansa huffed and rolled her eyes, "I don't want it!" Ser Davos said nothing as he slipped it under the door and walked away, the sliding note catching the handmaidens attention. She handed it to Sansa, "Read it, my Lady, perhaps it is good news?"

She stood and left her Lady alone to read the note and Sansa sighed and slowly opened it.

 _Your wedding will take place in two nights._

 _I've only wanted to see you happy._

 _-LB_

The note dropped from her hand and all that could be seen was the back of her nightgown disappearing in the doorway.

…

I hope you enjoyed. The wedding will be in the next chapter, most definitely. Wedding night coming soon! YES! Thanks to a dear friend for helping me with this story.


	27. Chapter 27

I am quite enjoying this story and I hope you are too. Thank you to those that review.

...

A wedding fit for a Queen.

Sansa rolled her eyes as she watched Stannis frown at the parchment before him, "This will not do!" Lord Baelish glanced at Sansa and she whispered, "At this rate there will be no wedding." He patted her lap, "No matter what, there will be a wedding. I have no doubt that Stannis only wishes for you to be happy with it all." Sansa looked at the hand on her leg and moved it away, "I have no idea what changed your mind, Lord Baelish, but I want to thank you. Why do we have to marry so soon though?"

"Lord Baelish will be witness to our marriage."

Stannis stood from his desk and handed a scroll to Ser Davos as Sansa questioned, "Won't that hurt you more than help you? The Lannister's will question why you were here and what you are hiding." Lord Baelish smiled, "They won't know, no one will, unless I tell them, of course. Worry not of me, Sansa, just worry if your gown will be ready for tomorrow."

...

"May they live in happiness and may their name be passed on for years."

Tywin Lannister clapped his hands as he watched his grandson, Joffrey, marry the Tyrell girl. He looked down at his daughter, "This is a joyous occasion, Cersei, be happy for your son." Cersei shook her head and watched on as Joffrey escorted his new wife from the Sept, "I cannot be happy, father, knowing that Sansa Stark is out there, alive, and with Stannis. The thought makes me sick." As they reached outside, she grabbed a glass of wine from a servant, "I told you not to worry of such things."

Cersei watched as Joffrey and Margaery kissed and she hummed, "Happiness cannot be found until the past is forgotten." She placed her glass in Tywin's hand, "Take care of it." Tywin hissed, "A raven makes it way as we speak."

...

She often enjoyed laying in her bed and watching the sun set through her window. Sansa sighed with a smile upon her face, for tomorrow she would marry Stannis Baratheon in a small, but beautiful ceremony. With the smile still on her face, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 _ **Sansa dreamed of him. His sinister smile, his eyes staring into her own, black orbs that she felt threatened by. Trust no longer existed between them and Sansa felt betrayed as she watched him whisper into Cersei's ear before everything went black. She found herself sitting in the snow in the Godswood at Winterfell, she was older now, she could feel it.** _

_**"I picture myself sitting in the Iron Throne with you by my side."**_

 _ **She quickly looked up, hoping to see Stannis but Petyr was there yet again. Sansa shook her head, "No picture will be as pretty as Stannis and I together again." Petyr scoffed, "You're older now, Sansa, surely your fairy tale ideas have left you. You will be mine, one way or another."**_

Sansa whimpered in her sleep and twitched as she felt something touch her forehead. Lord Baelish sat upon her bed, watching as this young woman slept with such beauty and grace, he couldn't help but reach out and touch her soft skin. He felt himself grow hard at the sound of her whimper and cursed himself for sneaking into her room. He snapped his hand away, as if he had just been caught, and quickly left her chambers. Petyr entered his own chambers several rooms down and found a chambermaid making his bed for the evening. She gasped and grabbed a tray of spoiled food from the nearby table,

"I'm sorry, my Lord!" She tried to leave the room in haste, but Petyr shook his head before closing and barring the door, "You will stay, girl. Remove your dress."

In his time here, Petyr had been with two other girls, both handmaidens, but this one he had been eyeing since he entered the castle. She was short, but thin, and her hair was brown. What attracted him the most to her, however, was her two blue eyes that reminded him of Sansa. He touched himself through his breeches and groaned, "You will not close your eyes or look away from me, do you understand?" At her nod, he pounced on her like a lion that had been stalking its prey.

...

"He is dead."

Kings Landing was in distress and Tywin was there to clean up the mess. Joffrey was dead, poisoned on his own wedding day, and Cersei believed that Stannis and Sansa were to blame. Cersei looked up at her father with blood-shot eyes, "No, no, please, tell me you are lying." Tywin gripped her shoulder, "He died in your arms, Cersei, there is no denying it." She shook her head and sniffed, "They did this, I swear it. We have to attack Dragonstone, father, we have to kill them."

"We have no proof."

He looked down to his right and saw Joffrey's lifeless body laying on a slab, "The King is dead, daughter. Tommen is next for the throne..." Cersei stood abruptly and screamed, "No! He cannot be King now, he's just a boy, he will not know what to do." Her father snorted, "I am hand to the King, child, with me at his side, he will be the greatest King this realm has ever seen. You have no say, tomorrow he will take the crown and make this family proud."

...

Melisandre walked quietly in the halls, her thoughts occupied by the Lord of Light when she saw Lord Baelish exiting his chambers. He saw her and straightened his vest, "My Lady, good evening." Melisandre smiled and nodded at him, "Yes, a good evening. Sansa's last evening as young girl, for tomorrow she will be a wife." She saw a reaction on Petyr's face and chuckled, "But rest at the thought that she will be the wife of the one true King and one day rule the realm."

"How do you know that?"

The Red Woman smiled, "The Lord of Light never lies, Lord Baelish, perhaps you should join me in my chambers before you leave to see for yourself." Petyr chuckled, "I wonder if he truly does know the future. If so, I would rather not see it now." She smirked, "Quite right. Will I see you tomorrow at the ceremony?" Petyr nodded, "Yes. Goodnight, my Lady."

She watched him leave, the smell of sex still in the air, lingering where he stood. The handmaiden leaving his chamber only a few moments after he left proved the reason for the smell.

He was trouble, but Melisandre was curious to find out more about Petyr Baelish.

...

The wedding will be in the next chapter. and More about the lannisters and their plans as well, especially Tywin


	28. Chapter 28

This is it! The wedding chapter! I hope you all enjoy.

...

The day was finally here. In only eight hours, Sansa would wed Stannis Baratheon, the one true King. She felt pride and happiness, but she was also nervous and frightened. She had spoken with Melisandre of her wedding night to come, she had heard about it in Kings Landing from her handmaiden, Shae, but she still felt unprepared.

 _ **"Don't I just lay there and allow my Lord husband to consummate our marriage?"**_

 _ **Shae would just laugh and shake her head, "Oh, my Lady, to be so innocent again. No, silly child, let me tell you."**_

She would learn on her own and the thought of that scared her.

...

"Where will we marry?"

Stannis smirked, "The Sept. It is small, but the Septon is a good man." Sansa had nearly expected to hear Stannis offering Melisandre to marry them by the Lord of Light's ways, but he knew better. Most of Westeros believed in the faith of the Seven, so in order to make sure their marriage would never be argued against, he would marry Sansa before the Gods. She questioned, "Are you sure? I would hate to make you stand against your faith." The Lord of Light frightened Sansa, but when Stannis shook his head, she sighed, "Thank you."

Later, after Sansa was locked in her chambers with her handmaidens to wash and prepare for that night, Melisandre paid her a visit. When she arrived, Sansa was in her tub, the water steaming and it smelled of lavender. Sansa sighed as her handmaiden washed her hair and Melisandre spoke softly, "Lavender?" The young woman opened her eyes and looked up, "Yes, it calms me. It also smells so beautiful." The woman before her chuckled, "Calms you? You must feel quite nervous about tonight." Sansa shifted in her tub and looked at her handmaiden, "You may leave."

When they were finally alone, Melisandre grabbed a large sheet and held it up to wrap Sansa as she exited the tub, "What can you tell me about my-my wedding night?" The Red Woman was not surprised to hear Sansa ask, she expected it in all honesty, but she knew she had to be delicate.

"What do you know?"

Sansa bit her lip as she sat down at her vanity, "Not much, Lady Melisandre, not much at all. My mother, she-she never got the chance to explain anything like that to me. She mentioned a few things, but I heard from the girls in Winterfell that..." She trailed off as she looked at Melisandre in the mirror, "I-I don't think-it's really quite silly." Melisandre smiled, "Nothing is silly, Sansa. Tell me." Sansa nodded at her and took a deep breath, "I was told that I will do my duty to my husband and lay with him on the night of our wedding to consummate it. I-I will lay in the bed and let my Lord do what he must to me." Melisandre shook her head, "Oh, heavens no! Sansa, dear, Stannis will not be the only one enjoying tonight. You will quite enjoy it as well and will have to put in the work."

The Lady seemed surprised, but she licked her lips and whispered, "Can you tell me more?"

...

Stannis raised his arms and looked down at the man helping him dress, "Tighter on the waist." He looked towards his right, "Have you checked on her?" Ser Davos nodded, "The Lady Melisandre is helping Sansa prepare for the wedding." Stannis hummed, "And the Princess Shireen?" Davos smiled, "The Princess is dressing in the loveliest dress of blue. Lady Sansa helped her prepare it a few days ago." A knock came at the door and Stannis sighed, "Enter!" An old man slowly walked through the doorway and Stannis could not help but smirk, "Maester Cressen, I'm surprised you were able to make it up here. A busy man such as yourself." The old Maester smiled back at the Kings humor, he knew that humor all too well from knowing Stannis for years.

"Your grace, I am happy that I have lived long enough to watch you marry twice."

The old man was nearly seventy years old, one of the oldest of the Maester's left in Westeros. Stannis stepped down, completely dressed in his garb for the wedding, "I must ask, my old friend, was your examination a success?" Maester Cressen nodded, "Of course. Lady Sansa was quite nervous but she knew it had to be done. She is in perfect health and has already bled this month. She is able to carry a child." Ser Davos sighed, "I will leave you two alone-"

"No need. That is all I needed to hear. Maester Cressen, I will see you at the wedding."

...

"Your hair looks lovely."

Sansa smiled as Lord Baelish walked to her dressed in a midnight blue vest jacket. His Mockingbird pin was shimmering in the candle light as he sat down next to Sansa on her bed. He sighed, "You marry in just a few hours." Sansa nodded and took a deep breath, "I am nervous, Lord Baelish, I cannot lie to you." He nodded in understanding, "I understand. I was the same way when I married you Aunt Lysa." She could not believe her ears; how could be have been nervous?

"You? But, you are Lord Baelish, I've never seen you nervous."

Petyr nodded, "Marriage can be terrifying, Sansa, I hope you know that." She frowned, "I know what it can do to people." He smirked, "Of course you do." They sat in silence for several minutes before Sansa cleared her throat, "My dress will be here soon. I am excited to see it. I only wish mother were here to help me dress. She would be so happy for me." Petyr looked at her and stared when she mentioned Catelyn. He replied in a soft tone, "Your father would be the proudest. You are marrying the man he believed was the true heir to the Iron Throne. A strong fighter and a King. Someone who can protect you." She smiled and bowed her heard, "Before he passed, he told me he would find me someone that fits Stannis' description."

"I've hoped that you would have thought it were me."

Sansa looked up at him, "What?" Petyr grabbed her had in his suddenly and pushed on, "Sansa, you do not have to marry him, you know? You can come back with me to the Vale, we can removed Lysa and Robin from their nest and make our rule together!" Sansa tried to pull away, but his grip was hard, "Lord Baelish, please, stop-"

"Your mother, your pretty mother, I loved her so, but you, you are even more beautiful than she ever was. I can be your mentor, your protector, and your Lord husband and one day we shall rule this realm as one. Wouldn't you like that?"

Her head was spinning she could barely register what was happening in that moment, until he gripped her arms and took her lips with his. Sansa squealed and pushed him away, "No, no!" Petyr stopped what he was doing and hissed, "We can leave now, Sansa. You don't now what you are getting into by marrying this man." Sansa stood suddenly and pointed to the door, "Leave." Petyr was stunned by her sudden hostility, "Lord Baelish, I am sorry, but you must leave. I-I won't tell my betrothed of what has happened here, for I know you will not live to see sunrise. You may stay to witness the wedding, but you must leave after the feast."

Petyr felt defeated in his efforts to get Sansa to return home with him. He stood from the bed and straightened his vest, "I had hoped you would be smarter, but I realize you are still the child that I saw in Kings Landing." Was she supposed to feel bad? Insulted? Sansa felt nothing as she watched him leave the room and leave her alone to herself.

...

Her palms were sweating as she stood before a grand and ornate door. She had never been to this part of the castle and the large dragon sculpted into the stone above the door made her stare in wonder.

"My Lady?"

Ser Davos opened the door, "It is time."

He pushed the door wide open and everyone in the Sept looked towards her, making Sansa feel suddenly shy and frightened. Then she saw him. Stannis stood next to the Septon, his face clean shaven, a crown on his head, and a sword on his hip. Sansa could not help but smile to him as she slowly walked into the large room. When she reached them, she looked at Stannis and he leaned over to whisper in her ear,

"I've never seen a more beautiful bride."

Sansa blushed as the Septon cleared his throat, "Lords and Ladies, we gather here before the Gods to witness the union of Sansa Stark of Winterfell and King Stannis of the House Baratheon." As the Septon went on with the ceremony, Sansa looked past Stannis and saw Lord Baelish standing closer to the wall, his eyes focused on her and only her. She watched as Melisandre walked to him and smiled towards Sansa before turning to speak to Lord Baelish.

Melisandre whispered, "She will not leave with you." Petyr looked at her and growled, "I know that. Your King has done something to her. Or have you?" He studied her face and she chuckled softly, "You truly are foolish, Lord Baelish." She leaned in and sniffed, "I smell fear on you. Do you fear that you will never have her for yourself?" Petyr said nothing as he shifted on his feet, "I am simply here to witness this marriage and leave. Stay away from me, Witch."

...

"Place your hand over his."

Sansa reached out and place her hand over Stannis' and watched as the Septon wrapped a thick ribbon around them. He took a step back and spoke, "Let it be known that Stannis Baratheon and Sansa Stark are one heart, one flesh, and one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." He stepped foward and placed a hand over their joined ones, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them for eternity." He unwrapped the ribbon and smiled at them, "Look onto one another and speak the words."

Stannis and Sansa turned towards each other and each began to speak, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his/her, as he/she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days." Once finished, Sansa could not help but smile up to a serious Stannis as the Septon nodded, "Your grace, you may now kiss your wife." Stannis slowly leaned down, placed a hand behind Sansa's neck, and kissed her upon her lips slowly and tenderly. Sansa held onto his waist with both hands and closed her eyes, the reality of it all finally hitting her. She was a wife now, and a Queen. They broke apart and the Septon announce for all to hear, "Introducing Sansa Baratheon, wife and Queen to the One True King, Stannis! Long may they reign!"

The hall of only a handful of people shouted, "Long may they reign!" Princess Shireen's voice among the loudest. Sansa laughed as she took Stannis' hand and paid no mind to Melisandre and Petyr as her thoughts drifted to her husband. Sansa looked up at Stannis and smiled, "We've done it. Are you happy, your grace?" Stannis looked down at his young wife as they walked from the Sept and towards the entrance to the main hall, "I am happy, Sansa. You've made me happy since you stepped foot on this rock." Two guards opened the large doors to the main hall and Stannis gestured her in, "Your grace."

Sansa smiled at those words for she was finally the Queen she had always thought of being, but yet she would have never thought her King would be Stannis Baratheon.

...

I will focus a bit on the lannisters and the WEDDING NIGHT in the next chapter. Stannis and Sansa will get word of Joffrey's death just after Lord Baelish leaves...I hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

Wedding night! Will Stannis and Sansa go through with it?!

...

Sansa smiled as she clapped her hands, "That was lovely, Ser, thank you!" Stannis watched as the music man before them packed his instruments and allowed for the next person to come up to give them well wishes. The King looked to his right and saw his bride happy and smiling, "You are happy?"

The looked at each other and Sansa took a moment to look around at what was going on in that very moment. She saw Princess Shireen clapping along to the newest musician, she smiled at those that were happy around her, then her eyes fell upon Stannis. Several months ago, she was brought to Dragonstone, a scary place that she had only read about in her history books. Stannis scared her at first, but now he sat to her left, a crown upon his head and a smirk upon his face. He reached for her hand,

"Sansa?"

She blinked and whispered, "I'm very happy, Stannis." They watched as his fingers entwined with her own and Sansa smiled to herself, for the man she has always wanted to know was beginning to break through. Could it be he truly loved her as much as she had learned to love him? Stannis was never one to admit being 'in love', but he would tell her if he cared for her. Her thoughts were interrupted when her eyes caught Lord Baelish watching her. Sansa cleared her throat and pushed her chair back, "Will you excuse me, your grace?" She stood and Stannis copied her movement, "Are you alright?" Sansa rested a hand on his arm, "I would like some fresh air before we eat. I-I am quite flustered as of now."

It was true.

The idea of her wedding night lay heavy in the back of her mind and no matter what, it nagged her every few moments. Sansa fixed her gown and made her way through the crowd of people that wished to speak with her. She smiled and kept walking towards the back of the room, where a balcony hung over the ocean and she could get fresh air. Upon seeing her stand and leave, Petyr Baelish smirked and followed her from a distance until he saw her enter the balcony, her handmaidens awaiting their new Queen.

Sansa closed her eyes when she reached the balcony and took a deep breath of the ocean air. The water was calm down below and the large torches were lit in the mouths of Dragon statues.

"Did you ever think this is where you would be?"

She gasped and turned to find Lord Baelish entering through the balcony curtains. He closed them behind him as she replied, "What do you mean?" Petyr clasped his hands behind his back and walked to her, "You're a Queen now. Perhaps you don't quite understand your position yet, but you will. Stannis is in fact the true heir to the Iron Throne and now you are his wife. One day, the realm will look to both of you to rule with mercy." Sansa bowed her head, "Until that day comes, we will be only here for each other." She looked up at him,

"Are you happy for me?"

Petyr took a deep breath, "I am happy to see you happy, but no, I am not happy for you." Sansa shook her head, "You are bitter." She turned to walk back inside, but Petyr grabbed her arm, "Bitter and getting older. I could've given you plenty, but you were sucked into the game of thrones." Sansa pulled back, "Unhand me!" Ser Davos heard the commotion and entered the balcony, "What is going on here?" He looked at a flustered Sansa,

"Are you alright, your grace?"

Sansa looked up at him and back at Petyr, "Yes, Ser Davos, I am fine. Please make sure that Lord Baelish makes it to his ship safely. I would hate for him to get lost on the way." Petyr frowned, "As the Queen wishes." He pushed his way by the and Ser Davos followed him with his eyes, "Where do you think he will go now?" Sansa sighed and grasped his offered arm, "Kings Landing, no doubt. Lord Baelish will always be "Little Finger", no matter what. The Lannister's use him and he gets paid for what he knows." Ser Davos opened the curtains and walked her back in, "Should you and the King worry about what he tells them?" Stannis walked towards them,

"We have no need to worry about Lord Baelish speaking with the Lannister's."

Ser Davos pursed his lips, "How do you know that, my King? He cannot be trusted-" Stannis took Sansa by her elbow, "Trusted or not, the Lannister's know of our plans by now, no doubt. Petyr Baelish is not the only spy in these lands." Melisandre took her place at the front of the hall and called for attention,

"Ladies and gentlemen, my King, my Queen."

Sansa smiled back at her as she grasped onto Stannis' arm, "Today, we witnessed a union between a King and his one true mate. The Lord of Light will shine the way on your trek to the Iron Throne." All in the feasting hall clapped and eyes turned to them as she continued, "As per tradition, there must be a bedding ceremony." Melisandre was not one to hold tradition in the old ways, but she enjoyed to see the face of an innocent turn to fear, of which she could see on Sansa's face.

"No bedding."

Sansa looked up at Stannis and stayed quiet as her new husband hissed, "I will bring my wife to our chambers on my own."

...

She was beautiful and she was his.

Stannis watched from the doorway as Sansa looked around his chambers in wonder, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes looking at the carvings on the ceiling. She looked at him, "Your chambers are lovely, your grace." Stannis smirked at her formality, for it would take practice for her to always call him by his name. His name on her tongue was the sweetest of sounds he had heard in a long time.

"We are not here to stare at the ceilings, Sansa."

He watched her turn red from his words, "I love when you blush, Sansa, you remind me just how innocent you truly are." She gave a nervous chuckle, "You flatter me, my Lord." Stannis and Sansa stood in the room for several moments before Stannis finally gestured to the table, "We have a union to consummate, I suppose you would like some wine?" The idea of laying with Stannis made Sansa's heart skip a beat as he poured the glass of red wine. She remembered during the Battle of Blackwater, how Cersei drank wine by the pitchers and made her drink with her. She had grown to hate the bitter taste of it, but Sansa took the glass from Stannis and took a large gulp, hoping it would help calm her nerves.

Stannis watched her closely as she sipped her wine, until she placed it down after only three small sips. Sansa looked up at him, "I will undress." She was scared, but she knew that it had to happen now and could no longer be put off. Sansa sighed as she turned away from him and walked behind the thing white curtain. Her gown, although not large, felt heavier than anything she has ever worn before. The large skirt pooled to the floor and she stepped out of it, glancing over her shoulder and through the curtain to see Stannis sitting upon the bed, watching her. Her face and chest turned hot as she gave a silent gasp and turned back. She bit her lip as she removed her corset top, a small sigh escaping her lips as the corset shell released her stomach to breathe.

"I want to see you."

It was not a request. Sansa took a deep breath and in only her thin shift, she walked out from behind the curtain and stood before Stannis. He looked at her then, truly looked at her. Stannis could now study every inch of her body without sin and what he saw made him pause. Sansa was ten and four now, flowered, and a young woman. His throat was dry as he stood and walked to her, "I want to touch you." He reached out and let his fingers play with the ties attached to the front of her shift. Stannis felt her shaking as he pushed the front of the shift aside to allow his hand to cup her bosom. Sansa gasped lightly at his touch and Stannis watched her eyes close and mouth slightly open as his palm brushed against her nipple.

He felt himself stir below his belt at her reaction, "Do you enjoy my touch, Sansa?" She did not open her eyes, but leaned into his touch, "Y-Yes." Sansa was still growing and Stannis could not make that escape his mind. Was she too young for this? Was Sansa ready to be brought to his bed? In just a few movements, Stannis pushed her shift down to reveal herself to him and he stared at her for several moments. Sansa resisted the urge to cover her chest, but let her husband and King look upon her for the first time. His eyes were focused on her breasts as she caught her breath from the sensations she had felt only moments ago.

"So young."

Stannis let his hand wander down her side and rest upon her hip. Could she even give him children now? Was she ready? He stepped back and shook his head, making Sansa worry, "What's wrong?" She covered her chest as he turned away from her and grabbed the flagon of wine on the table, "You're not ready." His voice was laced with poison as he spit those words. Sansa shook her head, "No! I mean, I am nervous, yes, but I am ready! Stannis-"

He looked at her as he walked to the door with the flagon of wine, "Do you not want me?" He sighed as he bowed his head, "Get sleep, Sansa." Sansa watched as he new husband left her alone in the room. She rushed to the open door and watched as Stannis took long strides down the hallway, trying to get away from her as fast as he could.

...

"You look tired."

Stannis looked up and saw Maester Cressen standing before him in his robes. He snorted, "Tired. Yes." Maester Cressen sighed and spoke softly, "What are you doing down here at this time? You should be making merry with your new wife." Stannis shook his head but said nothing as the old man sat down before him. "Your grace, tell me. Why are you here drowning in your wine?"

The King lifted his head and stared at the old Maester for several moments. Maester Cressen and Stannis had known each other for years. Cressen was the closest thing Stannis had to a father figure and was always there to help him mentally and physically. He sighed, "I was going to do it." He took a long gulp from his glass,

"She's young."

Cressen raised an eyebrow, "I believe that was something you were well aware of before you married her, your grace. Lady Sansa is very much flowered and able to give you a child." Stannis shook his head, "I saw her tonight for the first time. She-She is not...grown." Stannis snorted, "She is beautiful, but at ten and four, I thought she was ready-" Maester Cressen reached out and grabbed the Kings arm, "Your grace, just days ago I had examined Lady Sansa and I found she is able to have children." Stannis stared at him, "But how can we be sure?"

"Although she will still develop for a few years, Lady Sansa is quite grown already. She is tall, she is healthy, and from looking at her sides, you can see she can birth a child without issue. Once with child, she will be able to produce to feed him or her. A child becomes a woman once she bleeds, and the young woman you married tonight has been bleeding on each moon for the past year."

He could tell Stannis was still on edge and he turned to realize that Stannis was not angry, but worried about harming her. Maester Cressen gave a warm smile, "You worry to harm her or lose her in child birth." The King looked at him before pouring another glass of wine, "I do not wish to watch her die trying to bring my son into this world. I would blame myself for causing such harm to someone as young as Sansa." Cressen nodded in understanding, "There are ways to assure that the Queen gives birth when she is ready and well prepared for what childbirth brings."

"What ways?"

Maester Cressen took his hand from the Kings arm, "As strange as it sounds, I can give the Queen moon tea each month until she is old enough and ready to make a child." He could see the panic rise is Stannis' eyes, "That is, of course, if you agree she should not and cannot give birth within the year." Stannis stared at him for several long moments, "You suggest I kill any of my heirs or possible sons?" He shook his head, "I could not do that. I've lost so many through Selyse..."

"Then give the Queen a child."

Stannis watched the old man stand up, "You fear harming her. My boy, do not fear it. The Gods favor Lady Sansa and although abandoned, they watch you as well. Go to your wife, lay with her, and seal your union. I assure you that Sansa Stark is very much healthy and ready to produce strong Baratheon boys and lovely Baratheon girls." He could see Stannis calming now, whether it be from the wine or talking to him.

...

Sansa could not sleep knowing that Stannis was disappointed in how she looked. After Stannis left, Sansa cried for nearly an hour before she changed into a sleeping gown and slipped under the covers. Her hair was down from her braids and she tried to fall asleep, but sleep never came. Three hours after he had left her, Sansa heard the door to the room opening and she stared at the wall as she listened to it close. She feigned sleep as Stannis' boots clicked on the stone floor as he crossed the room to the bed.

Stannis walked up the two steps to the bed and looked down at Sansa as she slept. Her back was to him and him could see her breathing was steady and even.

"Sansa?"

She did not move and kept looking at the wall before her as she continued to listen to him undress. His belt hit the floor first, then his leather vest jacket. Her breath caught in her throat as he sat upon the bed and removed his boots. He was her husband now and it was very rare for a marriage to go unconsummated on the first night. Soon after she thought that, she felt his hand touching her hip over the covers. Sansa took a deep breath and turned around in the bed, laying on her back and looking at him.

"I'm so sorry."

Stannis frowned, "For what?" He leaned closer to her as he began to touch her hair, "I disappointed you. I saw it in your eyes-" Stannis shook his head, "No, it was I that disappointed you with how I acted. I-I must confess something to you, Sansa, and I do not confess it enough." Sansa stared up at him as he began to caress the skin on her neck, "I love you." Her breath caught in her throat, "What?" Stannis Baratheon, a man that never shows his emotions openly had just confessed to his new wife.

Sansa smiled up at him, "I love you as well, my King." This was love and Sansa had never felt this before, not even for Joffrey. What she felt for that boy was a crush, but what she felt for this man was so much more. Stannis smirked and whispered, "We have a duty." Sansa became nervous once more and watched as he moved her gown to the side and began to kiss her chest. Although her hands were shaking, Sansa gasped and grasped the back of his head with one hand while the other grabbed at the sheets, "Sta-Stannis!" He took a nipple into his mouth and smiled upon it when he heard her scream out his name.

Had anyone been standing outside their chambers that night, they would have heard the sound of Sansa's gown being ripped, her cries of pain and pleasure as the King took her maidenhead, and Stannis' whimpers and groans.

...

I bet you guys were hoping for some raunchy stuff...Well, the good stuff will come later, for when baby making time has to happen while on the road to the NORTH! I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter...Now, I'm gonna go spread my cold/sinus illness onto others. Thanks for reading!


End file.
